Consequences of Saving a Life
by BelleDayNight
Summary: At the end of the war, Neji is revived by Sakura. She has saved his life, now she is responsible for it. The Hyuga clan leader covets the power and talent two upstanding shinobi, Naruto and Sakura, could bring to his clan. Can they survive the politics of the strongest clan? Will love bloom or disaster erupt?
1. Come Back!

**Title: Consequences of Saving a Life**

**Summary:** At the end of the war, Neji is revived by Sakura. She has saved his life, now she is responsible for it. The Hyuga clan leader covets the power and talent two upstanding shinobi, Naruto and Sakura, could bring to his clan. Can they survive the politics of the strongest clan? Will love bloom or disaster erupt?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masahi Kishimoto does. Itachi would be alive and well and Sakura wouldn't cry as much if I owned it!

* * *

**Chapter One: Come Back!**

It was the most exhilarating and terrifying day of Sakura Haruno's entire seventeen years of life. Naruto, her closest friend and inspiration, had almost died in her arms. She'd managed to stay off that terrible end by using rudimentary medical skills that involved pumping his heart and breathing for him while her chakra levels were dangerously low. Sasuke had also laid in a puddle of his own blood dying until fate intervened. Then, things managed to work out. Madara was defeated and the Fourth Great Ninja War had drawn to a conclusion.

It would have been a happy conclusion, but not everyone had survived. Sakura kneeled by Neji's rapidly cooling body. His skin was ashen, his dark hair fanned out behind his head, his lavender eyes stared blankly at the sky. She closed his eyes and then felt for a pulse that didn't exist. He'd been impaled by Obito's attack that had been meant for Naruto and Hinata. In death, his cursed tattoo across his forehead had vanished. He seemed at peace, but it was too soon to lose such a prominent shinobi from their ranks.

The Leaf needed Neji Hyuga. Sakura took a deep breath to clear her head of distractions and thought back to her first encounter with the Akatsuki where she and Granny Chiyo had defeated Sasori. She learned a great deal from the great Sand elder, including a certain forbidden technique. Sakura had always been book smart and had an excellent mind for memorizing. She performed the hand seals she remembered from Granny Chiyo and started to infuse Neji's body with blue chakra.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Naruto asked. He was breathing heavily as he came to stand behind her. "Stop it!" he said, forcibly grabbing her hands and drawing them away from Neji's corpse. He was there when Chiyo had revived Gaara. Naruto knew exactly what she was attempting. She hadn't shared enough of her life force. She needed more time. "You'll get yourself killed, Sakura-chan! Stop it!"

"He shouldn't have died," Sakura whispered. Naruto drew Sakura up to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. She could see both Hinata and Sasuke approaching them. Sai hovered nearby on an ink bird. "I can save him."

"And you'll exchange your life for his in the process. Do you think he would want that?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes flashed in anger. "Look, use my chakra and take from both of us. Neji wouldn't want to live at the expense of someone else."

"Okay," Sakura agreed.

"Wait," Sasuke called out. He stepped near them. His dark brows were furrowed in deep thought. "I want to help." Sakura couldn't help but be a bit distrustful of the last Uchiha. This would make twice today that he showed up to help others without any personal gain to be achieved.

Hinata stood nearby nervously tugging on her hands. She dropped them to her side abruptly. "Me too," she said with a determined thinning of her lips.

"I will gather the others from your group of friends," Sai said. "If you take the cumulative life forces of so many no one's life will be substantially shortened," he said. He took off on his ink bird.

Sakura kneeled at Neji's side again. Naruto stood behind her with his hand secured on her shoulder protectively.

"What exactly are you doing?" Sasuke asked. He crouched across from Sakura on Neji's other side. It was strange to be so close to Sasuke after years of chasing ineffectively. Instead of threatening to impale her with a chidori he was offering to sacrifice a portion of his life to save a man he hardly knew. An Uchiha saving a Hyuga was a situation ripe with irony. Madara must have been rolling in his grave.

"I'm about to utilize a jutsu that exchanges the life of the user for the life of the recently deceased," Sakura explained. "I learned it from Granny Chiyo when she revived me when I was dying and Gaara after he had died."

"You were close to death?" Sasuke asked, his eyes were crimson and his Sharingan was activated. Was he planning to memorize her technique? It hardly mattered, he didn't have the chakra control necessary to pull it off.

"You weren't the only one to try and kill me over the years," Sakura huffed. Naruto squeezed her shoulder at her words. She would have been dead the last time Sasuke tried to kill her if the loud-mouthed blonde hadn't saved her in the nick of time. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She pressed her hand to Neji's bare forehead. What would he do when he returned to life? Would he be angry at them for taking away his noble sacrifice?

"You fought well today," Sasuke said quietly. Sakura nodded, but she didn't respond. They all fought to the best of their ability. Sasuke's presence in the battle helped, especially with him having brought the resurrected hokages. However, she wasn't going to sing his praises anytime soon.

Sai returned shortly with their entire group of friends from the Rookie Nine and Neji's teammates from Team Gai. Lee and Tenten had eyes swollen with tears, but Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji appeared too emotionally drained for tears. Kiba and Shino flanked Hinata, not touching her but offering support in their presence.

Naruto kept one hand on Sakura's shoulder and held his other hand out to Hinata. With only a slight hesitation, she took it. "Let's hold hands to connect and give Sakura our life force chakra," Naruto said authoritatively. Sai placed his hand on Sakura's other shoulder. Soon, a chain was formed amongst the Rookie Nine. Sasuke kept his place across from Sakura, his eyes never leaving her even when Tenten and Hinata took his hands.

Sakura bit down on her lip in concentration and performed the appropriate hand signals once more. A blue glow enveloped all her friends and she was able to channel the life force energy into Neji.

* * *

**OoO**

Free.

For the first time since he could remember, Neji was freed of his responsibilities to his demanding clan. He'd made the ultimate sacrifice to save Hinata and Naruto. His father would have been proud that he'd filled his noble shoes. Saving the life of the Hyuga heiress and the hero of Konoha was a fitting end.

He thought that by now he'd be reunited with his father. He thought he'd be floating in some white fluffy clouds and enjoying the sunlight in a way never quite appreciated by his bloodline limit.

All around him was a gray misty darkness. Was he in limbo?

Then, he felt cold.

"That's enough, Sakura!" Naruto's worried voice broke into the silence around him.

Naruto? Sakura? What were they doing there? Had Naruto followed him into the afterlife in spite of his sacrifice.

He felt a coldness against his forehead.

Neji opened his eyes. He hadn't realized they were closed. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a bright shock of pink and yellow. Sakura and Naruto were leaning over him – no one else had as distinct features as those two. The coldness had moved to his throat.

"He has a pulse," Sakura said in a choked voice. "We did it." There were warm tears falling onto Neji's exposed flesh.

Then there was a fierce hug. "Neji!" Hinata cried holding him tight and pressing her cheek against his chest.

"What?" Neji croaked, his throat dry and his voice hoarse. He couldn't think to elaborate beyond that one question. What was going on? What happened to his peaceful afterlife? What were Sakura and Naruto doing hovering over him? What was happening in the battle?

"Sakura brought you back!" Hinata said quietly.

"My eternal rival!" Lee shouted. He slid his strong arms around Neji's back and helped (forced) him into a sitting position. Neji immediately stiffened having seen the renegade Sasuke Uchiha next to him. "Do not worry, my rival! Sasuke has returned to the Leaf to offer Naruto competition for the role of future Hokage!"

"I see," Neji said. He swept his eyes around the small group assembled around him. His vision was clearing and he could see that Naruto and Sakura were keeping each other on their feet. They both looked exhausted and different. She had a diamond marking on her forehead and Naruto's eyes had fox-like pupils. He'd been healed by Sakura before, but this time it was different. He had not been merely unconscious. He had perished. He was sure of it. He thought back to the first mission Team Guy had teamed up with Team Kakashi after his Jounin promotion. He remembered clearly the forbidden jutsu Granny Chiyo performed to revive Gaara. Sakura had a very good memory. "Sakura, you shouldn't have sacrificed so much for me."

"She didn't," Sasuke growled. "We did."

Neji flicked his eyes in the direction of the disgruntled Uchiha. Why was he there? Why wasn't he in chains for being the run-away shinobi that he was?

"We all offered a piece of our life force for you, Neji," TenTen said. "Sakura channeled it into you. So now you hold a piece of all of us," she said with a watery smile. She glanced over toward Sakura with nothing but extreme gratitude in her chocolate brown eyes. "Now I'm not stuck with the workout twins by myself."

"Thank you," Neji said looking around the entire group and including them all in his gratitude. He pushed Lee away from him and rose to his feet on his own. Not only had Sakura brought him back from the dead, but she'd heeled his injuries as well. Neji reflexively felt his fingers over his forehead. The cursed tattoo was gone.

"It disappeared when you died protecting Hinata," Naruto said.

Neji turned to Hinata meeting her lavender eyes that matched the shade of his own. "What does that mean?"

"It means, you are no longer a slave to the head family," Hinata said with solemn smile. "You have done your duty. No one will brand you again. Ever."

Free. He was still free. And now he was alive.

Neji's uncle, the head of the Hyuga clan rushed over and embraced Neji in a bone-crushing hug. Neji accepted the unusual show of affection from the stoic leader. He could see over his uncle's shoulder that Team Seven walked away – Naruto and Sakura helped each other walk with arms around each other's shoulders, Sai walked alongside them drawing something onto his scroll, while Sasuke stood on Naruto's other side. He couldn't help but think that they were a remarkable team and without them not only would he still be dead, but Madara would have been the victorious party.

* * *

**OoO**

"Do you even realize how reckless you were being?" Tsunade demanded. She was pacing in her office, waving around a jug of sake. Shizune and Tonton stood beside her desk cringing every time the alcohol threatened to spill over the top of the jug.

"Master Tsunade, I had the ability to make a difference. So I took it," Sakura answered. The entire Team Seven: Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke had all been in the room with her a few minutes ago being praised for their heroic efforts. Tsunade had asked Sakura to stay a little longer.

"Now, Naruto I expect him to almost get himself killed. He doesn't think things through. But you, you're supposed to be the smart one! You could have died, Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. She slammed the sake jug on the edge of her desk. It would have fallen if Shizune hadn't reacted quick enough to catch it and set it in the middle of the desk. "You're my apprentice!" Tsunade marched her way toward Sakura and poked her in the forehead in the diamond marking her Strength of a Hundred Seal. "If Naruto hadn't intervened you'd have exchanged your life for that Hyuga boy!"

"Neji is important," Sakura answered stubbornly. She realized now that she should have thought about Naruto's plan on her own. She was just so tired from their battle and low on chakra. She couldn't think of an alternate solution.

"You are important!" Tsunade said. She wrapped her arms around Sakura and pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura could feel a few of her ribs breaking under her teacher's impressive strength. She'd have to heal that later. "You and Naruto," she said shaking her head. "So stubborn, stupid, and lucky!"

Sakura tried to let the stupid comment slide. She knew she was smart. She had the highest markings in academics during their academy days and that was in spite of a ridiculous crush on a certain Uchiha. "You realize that when Naruto is the Hokage he's going to need you to assist him?" Tsunade asked, releasing Sakura.

Sakura nodded, her ribs had already healed subconsciously. "And you also realize that the Hyuga clan is going to be eternally grateful to you for restoring their prodigy," Tsunade added. Sakura hadn't really thought about that. "Bring me the request," Tsunade said holding her hand out to Shizune and stepping back from Sakura. She opened a scroll. "This came from Hiashi Hyuga – the head of the Hyuga Clan," Tsunade said. "Godaime Hokage, I humbly request that your apprentice Sakura Haruno be allowed to serve as the official medic of the Hyuga Clan main family. Furthermore, I would like to solicit her services in training the medics of the Hyuga Clan. I will have a room readied for her to take residence within the compound. Money is not an issue. Respectfully, Hiashi Hyuga."

Sakura didn't think his request sounded humble at all. "He seems to be grateful about Neji," Sakura said after some time had passed and Tsunade glared at her expectedly while tapping her manicured nails against her thigh.

"He adopted Neji as his son. Neji is no longer considered part of the Branch extension of the Hyugas," Shizune explained. She held up a second scroll. "He also has requested the presence of one Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

"He wants Naruto too?" Sakura asked. Was this about Hinata's declaration of love for her blonde friend?

Tsunade scoffed. She whirled on her high heels, grabbed the alcohol from her desk, and took another generous sip from her sake jug. She shoved it at Sakura. "Most likely, the high and mighty Hyuga clan leader wants to marry off his daughter and adopted son to the two most famous and heroic ninja in all of the Leaf!"

Sakura took the jug and helped herself to a long drink. Surely, Tsunade was wrong. Sakura wasn't anything special. Her father was a low-ranking shinobi and her mother a civilian. Sure, her teachers were the talented Tsunade and the infamous Copy Ninja Kakashi. And her best friend was Naruto – the hope of Konoha. She was just….Sakura.

"You're so humble it makes me sick sometimes," Tsunade said yanking the sake from Sakura and drinking more herself. She shoved the jug at Shizune and then took Sakura by the shoulders. "You are amazing, Sakura. Even with the demise of the Uchiha Clan, Hiashi Hyuga wants to ensure that his clan is without doubt the strongest. Rarely, do they allow fresh blood into their precious bloodline, but he wants what you and Naruto have."

"That doesn't make sense," Sakura said frowning.

"It makes perfect sense. Think about it, Sakura," Shizune said. "Sasuke is back and one of his life goals was what?"

"Reviving the Uchiha Clan," Sakura said quietly. She remembered his compliment to her over Neji's body, how he had smirked at her display of power during the battle, and how he had fought at her side as an equal. Did that mean he had chosen her to be his baby momma? If so, that boy had a lot to learn.

"Exactly, so Hyuga wants to make sure the future Uchihas don't have Sakura Haruno as their ancestor," Tsunade said.

"What was your answer?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her honey-golden eyes. "I told him you and Naruto would be there by eight tomorrow morning."

Sakura blinked several times as she tried to let the words soak in to her brain. Technically, since she was only seventeen her parents would have to give consent for a marriage consideration, assuming that was Hiashi's goal. However, with Sakura being the apprentice of the village leader and a higher ranked shinobi than her father, Tsunade's decision was the ultimate decision.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations," Tsunade said.

"On what?" Sakura choked out. There was a phrase she'd read in a fiction book that said once you saved a life you're responsible for it. Did her saving Neji mean that she was responsible for him now?

"You are now officially a jounin," Shizune said with a big smile. Tonton squeaked in excitement in her arms.

"You're dismissed. Go eat some terribly unhealthy ramen with your teammates to celebrate. You have the next two weeks off from hospital duty," Tsunade added.

Sakura bowed respectfully to her master and fought to keep from crying as a combination of joy and pride began to well-up in her chest. For so many years she'd tried to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke. Now, she had technically surpassed them both.

* * *

**OoO**

_A/N: This is a little slice of life story. I wanted to spend more time in Konoha after the war when things were settled. I always wanted to write a Neji x Sakura and I always enjoy when Sakura and Naruto are best friends and have to deal with situations together. In cannon, I can't decide if I want Sakura with Naruto or Sasuke. I can live with Naruto and Hinata. But I'm of the opinion that if Sasuke doesn't end up with Sakura he should just die heroically! I'm terrible…I know. I'm just upset that Neji was killed off. I'm still hoping they do some sort of Xmen cartoon rendition like I did here with everyone offering a piece of their life to save his, like the Xmen did in the Dark Phoenix Saga._


	2. The Hyuga Household

_A/N: I was impressed by the number of reviews enthusiastic about this idea! So, as a reward for your positive feedback I'm updating this story much sooner than I originally planned. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****The Hyuga Household**

The walk back to the Hyuga household was a joyous one. The normally stoic clan was abound with cheers and shouts. Hinata couldn't help but steal glances at her cousin so recently returned to life. She didn't know where Sakura had learned that technique, but she was grateful! Part of her was jealous about the other kunoichi's casual relationship with Naruto, but then Sakura was amazing in the battle. She had a little bit of a crush on the Hokage's apprentice herself now. She was glad that she could call them both her friends.

She held Naruto's hand! If she'd not been grieving over Neji's loss she might have found the experience the best of her life. Naruto Uzumaki had held her hand and fought alongside her. He found her worthy to fight at his side! After years of being told she was a worthless disappointment by her father, that praise from the likes of Naruto was almost more than she could bear! He didn't consider her a burden, but a shinobi to count on.

"What do you think father intends to do?" Hanabi, her little sister and their father's favorite whispered at her side.

Hinata glanced down, her younger sister was still several centimeters shorter than Hinata's 160cm. It was strange to see her overly confident sister so sullen and worried. The war was over and now the heiress was worried? It made little sense, except that Hanabi hadn't been able to contribute much in the battle. The talk amongst the clan as they made their way back to their household in the village had been high praise for Neji and Hinata. There was no mention of Hinabi. Surely, their father Hiashi had noticed. Unfortunately for Hanabi, she might soon be in that unfamiliar position of not being in their father's favor.

"I believe he is overjoyed at cousin Neji being returned to us, as am I," Hinata answered quietly. "He is the best of us and we lost him. Had it not been for the miracle Sakura performed he would be gone from us now."

"Do you think he intends to adopt him?" Hanabi asked, her voice laced with worry.

In Hinata's opinion that would be the most appropriate option. Over the years since she and Neji had first faced off against each other in the Chunin Promotion Exam they had worked with one another in their free time perfecting their techniques. Her father had written Hinata off as useless, but Neji took the time to teach and found her quiet, humble personality a strength. A man as patient, intelligent, and self-sacrificing as Neji could be the one to lead their clan into the future.

"I think Neji deserves the respect he's earned," Hinata said. She didn't have any comforting words to reassure Hinabi of her status as heir, but she didn't think her vain, selfish sister was the best choice for the clan. Since the death of Neji's father Hizashi there had been a great deal of unrest within the clan among the branch members. Many wondered how being born one minute earlier than the other gave Hiashi the right to be their ruler. The talk grew when it became clear that it was Hizashi's son and not Hiashi's daughters that were the pride of the Hyuga clan.

Once they were safely within the walls of the Hyuga compound and there were no outsiders to eavesdrop Hiashi made an announcement. He had his arm wrapped proudly across Neji's shoulders. "Tonight we shall feast in celebration of my officially adopting my brother Hizashi's son as my own. This is an action long overdue and had it not been for the brush with death from today's battle it was a wrong that could never be righted."

"Huzzah!" The branch members cheered with their fists in the air and their voices ringing in their joy. "The prodigy of the Hyuga clan!" others shouted. "To the new heir!"

Hinata could hear Hanabi's breath hitch at the last shout. She looked down at her sister intent to say something encouraging when the younger girl took off at a run for their house. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. Hinata wasn't surprised that her father would make this announcement publicly without considering the effect it would have on his favored daughter. Hinata looked back toward her father and locked eyes with Neji. His expression was grim. He knew what his being adopted meant. He was to be the heir of the clan.

She had been unable to find Hinabi before the celebration. Her younger sister didn't attend the feast, a fact that greatly displeased their father. He had his wife, Tomoe, on his left side at the head of the table, and Neji at his right with Hinata next to Neji. The space on Tomoe's other side was left empty for Hinabi.

"Where is your sister?" Hiashi hissed at Hinata once the voices of the gathered clan grew to help his words remain unheard by most.

"I am unsure, father," Hinata said. She looked across the table at her mother, but she merely stared down at her plate. As usual, her mother was a silent ghost to be seen at her father's side, but not heard. "Perhaps she was upset."

"Upset about what? I raised her to not let her emotions interfere with her duty," Hiashi growled in annoyance. He stabbed his steak with his chopsticks rather forcefully accentuating his anger.

"I imagine she didn't want to embarrass you with her tears. You gave her no warning that you intended to change my status within the clan and strip her of hers," Neji answered quietly. He sipped from his tea cup casually. His expression was of absolute calmness. Hinata was proud that he was so capable of speaking frankly to her father.

"If she had any sense in that pretty little head of hers she'd have realized that I had no choice. The way you and Hinata fought in the war will be the subject of bards and songs for generations! She contributed nothing to the fight," Hiashi said. He shoved the steak into his mouth and chewed with angry twitches of the muscle in his cheek.

"So was too young to be able to contribute," Neji argued.

"Kakashi Hatake was a chunin as the age of six and Anbu at the age of twelve. Youth has nothing to do with skill," Hiashi argued.

Hinata wanted to argue. Age had everything to do with skill. It took time to improve one's skills. Not everyone was a prodigy.

"You," Hiashi said pointing his chopstick at Hinata.

She swallowed thickly and forced the flush of her cheeks to stay down. She didn't need to react when her father addressed her directly. She stood at Naruto's side in battle that day. She shouldn't be afraid of her father. "Yes, father?"

"Tell me about that Uzumaki boy. Did you know he was the son of the fourth Hokage?" Hiashi asked.

"I didn't realize his father was the Yondaime Hokage," Hinata started. "I just knew that Naruto had an inner confidence that didn't always match his skills. He was determined and because of that determination he became a great and powerful shinobi," Hinata said. Her fear in front of her father vanished when she spoke of Naruto.

"And he fancies you?" Hiashi pressed.

What did he mean by that? "We're friends," Hinata answered cautiously.

"He wants to know if there's a chance the two of you might be in a relationship," Neji clarified. "A possible marriage union, am I right, uncle?"

"It is father now," Hiashi corrected. Neji's lips thinned, but he didn't argue. "I would approve of such a courtship," Hiashi said. "He has impressive lineage, his father was Minato Namikaze. No doubt the title of Hokage will be in his future. I will send a request for his presence here so that he might court you if you have no objections."

Her father was approving a courtship between Naruto and herself! The flush she fought earlier came full force. It took all her willpower not to faint at the overwhelming emotions. What would Naruto think about the situation? Wasn't he still in love with his teammate, Sakura? "I have no objections to Naruto. He is my friend and I respect him absolutely."

"Is that your intention, _father_?" Neji asked, stresse the last word. "You wish to strengthen the Hyuga clan by arranging a marriage between your eldest daughter and the hero of Konoha?"

Hiashi set his chopsticks down and wiped his mouth with his linen napkin. He set it down and then faced Neji directly. "That is exactly my intention. The Hyuga clan is weakening and that's because we've not allowed any new blood. I am proud of Hinata's actions and I wish to reward her with a marriage opportunity that I believe will be advantageous to all parties. Uzumaki is an orphan, but he can be part of the greatest of the noble clans."

"Father, I believe Naruto loves another," Hinata said quietly.

"Who?" Hiashi asked.

"Sakura Haruno, the one that brought Neji back to life," Hinata said. She bit down on her inner lip to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to steal Naruto's happiness from him due to her own selfish feelings.

"The Godaime Hokage's apprentice?" Hiashi clarified.

Hinata nodded.

"Neji, you've been on missions with Haruno before. What are your impressions?" Hiashi asked him.

Neji glanced toward Hinata, trying to gage his words carefully. "She is a capable kunoichi. Every mission we were party to together was successful. Her talents and skills have improved dramatically over the past five years just as Naruto's have improved. I would honestly say she's the strongest kunoichi after Lady Tsunade," Neji admitted. "And she scored perfect on the aptitude test of the Chunin Exams both times that she took them. She participated with Team Gai after her teammates left the village the time when we all passed the exam together. She is very intelligent."

"I see," Hiashi said. He drummed his fingers across the tabletop thoughtfully.

"She's also in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Not Naruto Uzumaki. I believe she would be supportive of a relationship between Hinata and Naruto," Neji added.

Hiashi's eyes widened at Neji's explanation. "Does the Uchiha return her affections?"

Hinata glanced toward her mother. Tomoe was no longer staring at her plate, but watching her husband closely.

Did this feast suddenly turn into her father arranging marriages and unions? There was no more war in the near future so it was time to think about the next generation. Her mother looked in her direction and they locked lavender eyes. Tomoe nodded slightly, confirming Hinata's suspicions. Her mother warned her at her sixteenth birthday that past December when she turned seventeen her father would start considering marriage for her. Her birthday was only a few months away.

"He seemed possessive of her in the little interaction I saw between them when she brought me back to life," Neji confessed.

"I see," Hiashi said. He gestured toward their mostly full plates. "Eat, drink, and be satisfied we were victorious in today's battle and not living under Madara Uchiha's thumb." He pushed away from the table. "I will speak with Hanabi."

After her father left, Hinata turned to her mother. She might actually speak now that her husband was absent. "Mother, does father know where Hanabi might be? I looked for her unsuccessfully earlier."

"She would most likely be in your father's private dojo. It's where she goes when she is upset," Tomoe answered. Hinata had never been allowed in her father's private dojo so she didn't know where it was. "Would you be acceptable to a union with this Naruto?"

Would her mother object for her if she wasn't? Hinata realized that she would. Tomoe Hyuga had been silent for years, but if she felt Hinata would be unhappy with her possible future husband she would speak out for her regardless of the consequences. "I would find it very acceptable."

"She has had a crush on the idiot since she was five," Neji pointed out with a slight teasing smile. He reached up and rubbed his forehead, where his cursed tattoo once resided. "She used to pass out unconscious whenever he said anything to her."

"Congratulations, Neji," Tomoe said. "The responsibilities of Head of the Clan are often draining, but I agree with Hiashi's assessment that you will be able to lead us into the future. And you too, Hinata, I am so proud of you both."

Hinata didn't know what to say, so she said nothing and focused on finishing her meal.

* * *

**OoO**

Neji stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom. After his official adoption his belongings had been transferred into the main house of the clan. He didn't own many possessions, so it didn't take long. His mind raced and while he knew it was late and that he should sleep, he simply couldn't relax. His near-death experience had energized him in ways that made him worried that his years spent with Gai and Lee had finally rubbed off. He didn't have an urge to walk the perimeter wall on his hands, but he certainly didn't think sleep was a viable option. The clan feast a few hours earlier had destroyed his identity. Now he was the heir. The future of the clan would be his responsibility.

He pushed aside his bed covers and headed outside. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the Hyuga household in a bath of pale light. He could see his cousin Hinata was having similar insomnia troubles. She sat on the porch outside of her room swinging her feet absently and stared out at the jasmine garden in the middle of the yard. She looked over towards him and waved him over to join her. Neji crossed the distance silently, his slippered feet not making a sound against the pebbled path that connected their rooms. He sat beside her on the porch.

"So, big brother, I suppose it is official," Hinata said with a shy smile. She turned to look at him directly, and her lavender eyes were bright with pride. "The prodigy of the Hyugas' has his rightful place as heir."

Neji wasn't sure that he agreed with that. He had no desire to be the future clan leader, but if that was his fate he would make the best of it. However, did fate really exist? He'd learned from Naruto that there was no set fate. Was his fate to die during the Fourth Ninja War? What was his fate now that he'd been brought back to life? "I am grateful to be alive," Neji said simply.

"You are being humble," Hinata said. She pushed him gently in the arm. It was nice to see her quiet confidence grow through the years.

Neji didn't respond. He wasn't being humble. He tried to keep his life simple. His priorities were to protect his cousin Hinata whom he both loved and respected, protect Naruto because he was the hope of the future, and complete his missions successfully because it would protect the village and the people within. Maybe now that an era of peace might be on the horizon he would need to find new priorities.

"Lee and Tenten left a message to see if you wanted to spar with them in the morning," Hinata said.

He owed it to Lee to continue their rivalry. His teammates were high-spirited, but they balanced his more dour personality. "I haven't received such a message," Neji said. Normally, his messages would have been delivered to him promptly. Even when he was a member of the Branch Family he was well-respected by his clansmen.

"Father has other plans for tomorrow morning," Hinata said.

Was this what it would mean to be the adopted son of Hiashi? Was there even less freedom for the Head Family when compared to the Branch families? "Do you know what these plans might be?"

"He's asking permission from the Hokage for Naruto and Sakura to stay here for a while," Hinata said. She tapped her index fingers together, a nervous habit that persisted even as she matured. It was known to their group of friends that Hinata had strong feelings for Naruto. It was also known that the loud-mouthed fate-challenger had strong feelings for Sakura. What would it mean having both of them here?

"For what purpose?" Neji asked. He was grateful to both Sakura and Naruto. He knew that they were the two behind his resurrection. Personally, he thought that Hinata's worry that Sakura would fall in love with Naruto were unjustified. The two were akin to siblings in their devotion to one another. Sakura would probably always love the traitorous Sasuke Uchiha. Lee was especially devastated when he realized he had no chance to gain Sakura's affections after the time she'd been an unofficial member of Team Gai. Their sensei took it upon himself to adopt Kakashi's student for the Chunin Exams when Sakura's teammates left the village and Kakashi had been assigned several S class missions. If his rival couldn't be the proper teacher to his little Sakura then Gai would take it upon himself to ensure she had the best opportunities during Kakashi's absence. Sakura was eager to practice Taijutsu with Lee, much to Neji's relief. She and Tenten had gotten along well. He and Sakura were cordial, but he'd once heard her tell Tenten that he reminded her too much of Sasuke.

Hinata's cheeks flamed red in embarrassment. "Father is hoping to encourage a marriage between Naruto and myself," she whispered.

He remembered that from the conversation at dinner. "Okay, so why Sakura?" Neji asked. Was she supposed to help knock sense into Naruto? That was logical. She was often the one to knock sense into the jinchurki with physical brutality.

"Father says it is so that she can train the medics of our clan," Hinata said.

Neji's eyes narrowed. Any capable mid-level medic could train the basics to other ninja. Why would Hiashi request Sakura specifically? She had better things to do than train people in the basics of medicine. She was the best surgeon aside from Lady Tsunade herself and a capable fighter. "That cannot be his true purpose," Neji reasoned.

Hinata shook her head. "No, Neji, it's not. Father has adopted you and named you as heir to the clan. There are responsibilities with that role."

"What exactly are you saying?" Neji asked. He had a strong suspicion that he already knew what his uncle's intentions might be.

"Father is hoping to encourage a marriage between you," she said quietly. "When he saw how she brought you back to life his decision was forged, then you solidified it when you listed Sakura's assets. He cannot risk Konoha's most promising kunoichi becoming the matriarch to the Uchiha clan."

Neji huffed a breath of annoyance. So now his uncle wanted him to enter an arranged marriage with a friend so that he could keep her away from the man she truly loved? That was cruel even for him. "How long will they be here?"

"As long as it takes to attain what he wants, big brother," Hinata said with a sigh.

Neji leaned against the post on the porch and stared out at the night sky. He found freedom in death, but now would he be trapped by the politics of the Head Family? Perhaps serving as a branch member wasn't such a bad fate. It wasn't that he particularly minded Sakura. He did think that Naruto and Hinata made a fine couple. However, he had never thought about Sakura in a romantic way. Even if he had considered it when she was on his team temporarily any such affinity was squashed under Lee's enthusiasm. Lee thought the world of Sakura after her encouragement when he was healing after his extensive surgery following the failed attempt to return Sasuke to the village. She was pretty, smart, determined, and strong. He respected her. There were certainly worse options, but he'd always thought he might end up with his teammate Tenten or in some arranged marriage with a distant cousin.

He pushed himself away from the porch.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

Neji held his hand out to her in invitation. "Let's go spar. I don't want to just sit here staring at the sky. Let's see how you've improved."

Hinata nodded eagerly, accepted his help, and followed him to the clearing just outside of the gardens.

Neji waited in ready stance and Hinata mirrored his position. They began to exchange blows with their gentle fist technique blocking and evading one another's attacks. Hinata had improved greatly. "I believe I will go to meet with Team Gai in the morning. I would like to spar with them. I can be back before Naruto and Sakura arrive."

Hinata bit down on her lip and missed a block. Neji sealed off the chakra in her left arm. She shook her arm to help with the numb feeling. "I don't think that's a good idea. Father will be very displeased. You didn't see how he reacted when he thought you were dead."

Neji ducked and twirled and evaded a particularly well-placed move of Hinata's. "They are my teammates," he argued. "Eventually, I'll need to resume missions." Neji backed away from Hinata and turned in the direction of an angry chi. He could detect the familiar chakra network of the clan leader.

"What are you two doing out of bed? It's the middle of the night," Hiashi said. He stalked near them, his body rigid in anger. "Are you trying to fall ill?"

Neji shrugged. "I thought you called for an elite medic to maintain the health of the Hyugas," he said.

"The Hokage's apprentice will be here in the morning. Her duties will be to attend to the health of the Head Family — which now includes you, Neji. She will also ensure that our medic ninjas are properly trained. That is no excuse for you to wear out your body when you were so gravely injured," Hiashi scolded.

"I'm fine. Sakura healed my wounds," Neji said. He stepped back from the clan leader out of habit. "Why was I not told of the message from my teammates?"

"You will be unable to join them. There was no need to bother you," Hiashi said.

"I will be joining them. I wish to spar with my teammates," Neji argued. From the corner of his eye he could see Hinata nervously wringing her hands together watching the confrontation between him and her father.

"You are now my adopted son. You are the heir to the Hyuga Clan. You are too important to trust you life to mere chunin," Hiashi said.

"They've been my teammates for years. It was never a problem before," Neji pointed out. He stood at his full height and was pleased to see that he was just as tall as his uncle now.

Hiashi looked Neji directly in the eyes. "And you died and they were unable to do anything about it." Neji opened his mouth to argue, to say that it wasn't a mission that resulted in his death, but war. "However, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki kept you alive as well as so many other ninjas. That is why they will be our honored guests and you will be here to grant them the honor they have earned."

"Are you going to keep me closeted here? I'm a shinobi of the leaf. I have a duty to not only this clan but to Konoha in general," Neji said.

"You may be allowed to participate on missions with teammates of like rankings. You are a jounin. I also will make the added stipulation that Haruno will be on any missions you undertake. I trust her skills to keep you alive."

"Is that your motive? Or are you trying to create the potential for romance so that the Uchiha won't have her?" Neji asked. "And besides, she's a chunin. You are already contradicting yourself."

"She's been promoted by the Hokage for her efforts in the war. It's the middle of the night. I suggest you both return to your rooms and sleep," Hiashi said evading the question regarding the Uchiha. He turned his back on the two and started returning toward the main house. "Romance has nothing to do with it," he called over his shoulder. His lavender eyes locked with both Hinata and Neji's eyes.

"Good night, Neji," Hinata whispered.

Neji grit his teeth in annoyance with his uncle. If he was to be heir at least he could change things one day. "Don't let him get to you. You're going to make Naruto fall in love with you. How will he be able to resist?" He reached out and squeezed Hinata's shoulder in a brief sign of affection.

Hinata smiled shyly at him. "Thank you, Neji."

Neji made his way back to his bedroom. His position within the Hyuga clan was so different since he'd been brought back. He felt more trapped now, than he did as a servant to the main family. He wasn't allowed to fight alongside his old teammates. His uncle was forcing him to spend time with a female in an attempt to solicit a union. There was nothing wrong with Sakura, but she and Neji were friends. He'd been on missions with her, Naruto, and Lee before. They'd always been successful, but she spent most of the time in the background as quiet support. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around her having been responsible for the destruction of a third of Madara's Zetsu clone army.

He closed his eyes, but he wasn't able to shut his mind off. He wondered if it would have been better had he been allowed to stay dead. He thought about Hinata and how she would have struggled to survive her father's tyranny without his support. He was alive for a reason; he'd just have to accept that. He wondered what Naruto and Sakura thought about the sudden attention paid to them by the Hyuga clan. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

**OoO**

_A/N: Hinata's mother is unnamed, so I took the liberty of naming her. And I still have no idea whom Sakura teamed up with on the Chunin Promotion Exam when the rest of Team Seven left her high and dry. After watching the filler Naruto episodes on how Gai was a true friend to Kakashi shortly after young Kakashi lost his own teammates it seemed like he would be the first one to step up and offer Sakura a spot with his students. Or maybe that rationale just helps justify my plot! I'm curious as to who do you think she teamed up with and why? Until next time!_

_02/24/14_


	3. Breakfast of champions

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I try to respond to all the signed comments. It's really encouraged me to work on this story. I visited the Samurai exhibit at a local museum earlier today and it put me in the spirit of Naruto. Enjoy! BDN_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Breakfast of Champions**

While Naruto had advocated for his wayward friend, the Hokage hadn't quite forgiven Sasuke of his crimes. There were too many to give him a clean slate. However, due to his participation in the final battle that decisively ended the war he was able to remain outside of prison. He was under house arrest with ANBU guards stationed outside of his former residence in the Uchiha compound. Kakashi Hatake had been named his legal guardian.

Late the night before, Naruto had received Granny Tsunade's mission for him to report to the Hyuga household. He and Sakura had been requested for an extended visit of unknown duration. Naruto knew that if he wanted to help Sasuke ease back into life at Konoha he needed to see his old teammates before they were relocated to a place where he was unable to visit.

Knowing that he was risking bodily harm, he went to Sakura's home a few hours earlier than the arranged time. It was four in the morning when he knocked on the door to her parents' house. She was fully dressed, so he wasn't concerned about having awoken her, but maybe her parents wouldn't be too happy about his visit before the sun rose. He wouldn't know as he'd only seen her parents briefly and the extent of their conversation were introductions. Sakura had been about to clobber him— he could tell by the angry glint in her jade colored eyes. Then he'd sheepishly suggested that they pick up breakfast for Sasuke since they'd be sent off to the Hyugas' for a while. Who knew when they'd be allowed to visit with him again. Her anger melted into uncertainty.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, we're his only friends. He needs to see us," Naruto pleaded.

"Okay, Naruto," Sakura agreed. "However, we're not giving him Ramen for breakfast. There's a twenty-four hour market on the way to his house. We'll stop there and pick up some supplies. I doubt if he has any groceries. Give me a minute. I need to grab my things for our stay." She gave him a wry look. "I didn't expect you for another three hours."

Naruto grinned. He shifted the weight of the backpack he had slung over his shoulders. As soon as they finished visiting with Sasuke they'd need to head over to the Hyuga clan's district. The streets of Konoha were mostly empty, most residents still were snuggled in their beds sleeping. Naruto had been too excited to sleep. It was over! Madara was defeated, Konoha was relatively safe, Sasuke was back, and he and Sakura had been recognized for their strength.

"What do you think about this request by the Hyugas?" Sakura asked once they reached the market. She and Naruto had their backpacks strapped across their shoulders and both had a shopping basket on their arm. She picked up and inspected the fresh fruit before selecting a few tomatoes, apples, and oranges and putting them into Naruto's basket.

Sakura led the way toward the dairy and selected almond milk. "It lasts longer," she explained. Naruto cringed as he remembered an incident with spoiled milk from his youth and the resulting intestinal distress. Apparently, Sakura remembered it as well and gave him a pat on his shoulder as she reached past him to pick up a carton of a dozen eggs.

"I don't know. I'm glad that we're both being invited. It should be fun! I've always wanted to know what it was like inside Hinata and Neji's family home," Naruto said. Tsunade had already explained that he wouldn't be going outside of Konoha on any missions until he passed the Chunin Promotion Exam in the fall. Exploring the drama of the most secretive clan in Konoha would help him pass the time. "I just regret that I can't spend more time with Sasuke."

"I don't trust the Hyugas' motives," Sakura said. She picked up some green leafy mix, cucumbers, and then a bag of frozen shrimp and eel into her basket. "This should be enough to start. I'll write a shopping list when we see how bad that situation is at his house. I'll have mom pick him up a few more things," she decided. She added a roll of paper towels, a package of plates, and soap to the basket.

"You worry too much," Naruto argued. After seeing all the items Sakura had placed in their respective baskets he started to suspect that the mysterious groceries that appeared in his apartment after he returned from long missions might have come from the pink-haired kunoichi. They purchased their items and continued on the way to Sasuke's ancestral home. Naruto offered to carry the groceries, but Sakura threatened to hit him so he let her carry half of the bags.

There were four ANBU guards waiting outside of Sasuke's home. He recognized one of them as their temporary team leader, Yamato.

"We've brought groceries," Sakura said. "We'll leave our bags and weapons out here if you want."

"That would be fine," the masked Yamato agreed. "He's not allowed to have any weapons."

Sakura laid down her tanto blade at the foot of an ANBU soldier. She began to unstrap the kunai from her leg and Naruto followed suit with his various kunais.

Yamato knocked on the door frame. "Uchiha, you have guests."

"I could sense them," Sasuke's quiet voice answered. He opened the front door, his onyx colored eyes looked his two former teammates up and down inspecting them warily. "What are you two doing here?"

"Feeding you," Sakura said. She stepped past him into the living room and he did nothing to stop her. Naruto followed after her with a big grin.

"I am capable of feeding myself," Sasuke said shutting the door behind them.

"True, but we're about to be stuck with the Hyugas for a while and since you're stuck here under house arrest we wanted a chance to visit with you, jerk," Naruto said. He shoved his grocery bag at Sasuke.

Sasuke took the bag and followed Sakura into the kitchen. "This was unnecessary," Sasuke said. Sakura had opened his refrigerator and tisked over the lack of sustenance. "I haven't had a chance to purchase groceries."

"Which is why we're here," Naruto said. He watched as Sakura opened the cupboards and took out iron skillets and other utensils. She started preparing a breakfast and his mouth watered remembering her cooking skills on their last few missions. Her fighting prowess wasn't the only thing that improved during her training with Tsunade.

"Why will you be stuck with the Hyugas?" Sasuke asked. He took the eggs and started cracking them open into a bowl at Sakura's direction.

"I suspect the Head of the clan wants to arrange a courtship between Naruto and Hinata," Sakura said. She smiled at Naruto over her shoulder.

"I think he's just wants to express his gratitude for our part in the war," Naruto said frowning. He didn't trust that smile of Sakura's. "What do you mean by courtship?"

"He wants you to marry his daughter, idiot," Sasuke said. His expression darkened. "I remember my father planning out unions when he was the Head of our clan. Why did he request you?" he asked turning to Sakura. "I had hoped to spend more time with the two of you upon my return."

Sakura shrugged. "He claims he wants me to be personal medic to the Head Hyuga family and to spend a few weeks ensuring the proper training of the medics within their clan."

"Hn," Sasuke said, his eyes darkened. "Sakura, I was impressed with your obvious improvement in the battle."

"Thank you, I worked hard when the two of you left. I had to find a way to be more useful," Sakura admitted. "I petitioned Master Tsunade to take me as her apprentice."

"When did you pass the chunin exams?" Sasuke asked.

"The year after you two left," Sakura said. "Every one of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai passed that time."

"Who's team did you join?" Naruto asked having never thought to ask before. With him and Sasuke gone she would have needed a team to participate with. It had made him sad when he returned from his training with Jiraiya to learn that their old friends had all surpassed him in rank. At least he wasn't dead last anymore. Sasuke was also still only a genin.

"Team Gai," Sakura answered.

"Neji's team?" Sasuke asked, his voice suddenly hostile.

Naruto had been surprised at that considering he'd have thought it would have been with Ino's team she would have participated with.

"Neji, Lee, and Tenten," Sakura answered. She began to mix the eggs from Sasuke with various vegetables she'd diced up. "Gai felt responsible for me because I was his rival's student. Kakashi was sent off on S-ranked missions while you two were gone."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to argue that he had no choice but to leave her behind when he trained with Jiraiya. It was a sore point, but it all seemed to work out in the end. All three of them had been trained by Sannin and had their strengths expanded. And together, Team Seven was reunited and better than ever and directly responsible for the victory in the Fourth Great Ninja War!

"Master Tsunade will want the two of you to take the exam this fall," Sakura said. "You are both obviously as talented as jounin, but it's a right of passage."

"Okay, so you suspect the Hyugas are trying to arrange a courtship between Hinata and Naruto," Sasuke said. His attention was completely on Sakura and Naruto felt decidedly uncomfortable. "Hiashi Hyuga is interested in the future Hokage." He glanced toward Naruto. "Because you will be Hokage one day."

"You're damn right, I'm going to be Hokage one day. Believe it!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

"Well," Sakura said looking at Naruto with a smile. "I can't help but notice Hinata's obvious feelings for you, Naruto," she said. "She's certainly always believed in you."

He knew that Sakura didn't hold the same feelings for him that he had held for her, but it still hurt for her to mention so casually another girl's feelings for him. Wait. Feelings? "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked rubbing his neck, it had suddenly grown uncomfortably warm.

"Hinata has been in love with you for years," Sakura said. "I meant what I said in the Land of Iron, but she's the one, Naruto."

Naruto frowned. She was referring to her love confession for him. What did he expect? Of course now that Sasuke was back and redeemable she'd revert to her feelings for the Uchiha. Sasuke needed her and he wanted his friends to be happy. He tried to think about the way Hinata acted around him over the years. Maybe she did like him. She was rather nervous around him, especially when they were younger. She also trained hard to fight at his side. She was pretty and all, but he'd never really thought about her like _that. _Maybe he should now.

"Are you two both dense?" Sasuke asked. He set the spatula he was using down on the counter forcefully. "Have neither of you figured out why the Hyugas want you to move into their compound?"

"I just told you why," Sakura said. She reached out to touch her fingers to the back of Sasuke's hand. He glared down at where she touched him, but didn't snatch his hand away. "Calm down, Sasuke. We're visiting with you to make sure you're okay. We'll only be on this stupid good will mission for a short while then we'll be able to help you acclimate to the village again."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "You two are so naive. You know nothing of clan politics. There is a reason Hiashi wants both you and Naruto there, Sakura. It has nothing to do with your skills as a medic."

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"The Hyugas and Uchihas have been rival clans for as long back as the clans have existed. He's trying to keep the two of you away from me," Sasuke said quietly.

"Well, good luck to him!" Naruto said on a laugh. "As if he could keep Team Seven apart after all the work we went through to reunite!"

"Sakura," Sasuke said quietly. "You do remember what my second goal was, right?"

"To rebuild the Uchiha clan," Sakura said drawing her hand away from his. "Sasuke, I care about you, but the promises I made when I was twelve, you can't expect me to…" she trailed off.

"I know you're not the same twelve year old annoying girl," Sasuke said. He turned to Naruto. "And I know you're not the dead last from our days of the academy. You've both grown and I know I need to regain your loyalty. The two of you followed after me even when I made it clear that I had severed our bonds. But, Sakura," he said turning back to her. "I intend to make you the matriarch of the Uchiha clan. Hyuga must know this."

Sakura's eyes were wide as saucers and her cheeks burned crimson.

Naruto would have laughed at her speechlessness, except he too was speechless. Did his best friend just proposition his other best friend to be his baby mama? "Seriously?" Naruto slammed his open palm on the kitchen counter, rattling a jar of utensils. Sasuke and Sakura directed their attention towards him.

He was livid now. The words were just bubbling out of his mouth as he directed his frustration at the last Uchiha. "You're not going to try and win Sakura over? You're not going to buy her flowers, ask her out to dinner, and try to woo her like a normal guy might try to win the heart of the girl of his dreams?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice through clenched teeth. "You think that just because you ask that she'll agree to be with you?" The worse part was, Naruto was confident that all Sasuke had to do was ask and Sakura would fall all over herself to try and make the Uchiha happy, just like when they were kids. While the kunoichi was brave and smart, whenever it came to Sasuke Uchiha she became that shy little girl that only wanted the attention of the class genius.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed and the muscle in his jaw spasmed in tension. "Just, be careful," Sasuke warned. "Both of you," he added. He turned back to the breakfast preparations. "And thank you for the groceries."

* * *

**OoO**

It was still early in the morning when Sakura and Naruto left Sasuke's house. The sun had just risen over the horizon. They still have a half hour to cross the distance between the Uchiha compound and that of the Hyugas. A leisurely walk would allow them to reach their destination with time to spare.

Breakfast with Sasuke had been awkward, which Sakura knew it would be. However, she let Naruto talk her into it because regardless of how awkward it would be Sasuke needed both of them. Also if Naruto had spent much time trying to convince her outside her home he'd have awoken her parents and her mother was most certainly not a morning person. If Naruto thought that Sakura had a temper she didn't even compare to Mebuki Haruno. Of course, Naruto would know that if she had ever asked him over to join her family for dinner. Her parents constantly suggested that she invite her teammate, but she never had. She didn't want to make Naruto uncomfortable to see her with her parents and not having his own. She wanted to spare his feelings. After they returned from Obito's alternate world where Naruto's parents lived and her family had died that only re-affirmed her earlier stance.

The whole Uchiha matriarch conversation and Naruto's angry outburst had unsettled her nerves. Her experience in medicine and under Master Tsunade's tutelage taught her to push aside the uncertainty to deal with at a later time. That's what confidence was all about.

She was still upset that Master Tsunade had agreed to Hiashi Hyuga's requests. It was blatantly obvious what the clan head was trying to do. It was well known that since the loss of the Uchiha clan, the daimyo held a personal interest in the Hyuga clan. Which mean that what Hiashi Hyuga wanted, Hiashi Hyuga achieved. Truth be told, Sakura was rooting for Naruto and Hinata. The two balanced out each other's personalities and perhaps while they were stuck at the Hyuga compound she could do her part to encourage a relationship between them. Hinata's feelings were obvious and there were times that she suspected Naruto felt the same.

Besides, Sakura knew that she didn't deserve Naruto. There were too many times when she ignored him when they were genin. They were friends now. He was her best friend in fact. But she wanted him to know the love of someone that was absolute. Sakura had been too selfish to deserve someone as good as Naruto. She would be at his side until the day she died, but as a most devoted friend. She would see to it that he gained the title of Hokage and that he married and had many children. If Naruto was happy then Sakura would be happy. It was as simple as that.

As far as Sakura herself was concerned, Sasuke had made his intentions clear that his future plans involved her. She would have to guard her heart carefully. She wasn't that same foolish twelve year old that dreamed of nothing more than who she might marry. She was a strong kunoichi of Konoha, a brilliant strategist, and a highly skilled surgeon. If Naruto hadn't wanted it so bad, she'd have made it her mission in life to become Hokage one day. It was harder for her to forgive the last Uchiha than it was for Naruto. Sasuke had tried to kill both of them since his defection. Naruto was overjoyed to have his best friend back; he'd converted many enemies into friends over the years. Sakura still had nightmares about the look in Sasuke's eyes when he intended to kill her. He would have killed her had it not been for Kakashi and Naruto's interference.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. His blonde eyebrows were drawn together in concern. He was still angry about Sasuke's declaration, but he was doing an excellent job of masking his feelings.

"I think it's good that we visited him today," Sakura said. She didn't quite know what to make out of the blatant proposal Sasuke had dropped on her. Why didn't he ask his Sound teammate Karin? She was certainly devoted enough to agree to be his baby-making machine. Did he intend to have multiple wives? The elder council members would probably allow that given the circumstances. Did they put the stipulation that he had to have Sakura as the matriarch because she could be trusted to put the interests of Konoha first? Or had that been Sasuke's plan all along? "We'll have to hope he can stay out of trouble while we're away."

"Do you think we should ask Sai to check up on him?" Naruto asked.

Sai and Sasuke weren't exactly on the best of terms with one another. Sai couldn't forgive Sasuke for the pain that he'd caused his teammates and Sasuke felt that Sai was a poor imitation sent to Team Seven to replace him. More than likely, Sai would be one of the ANBU guards stationed outside of Sasuke's residence. "Kakashi is planning to keep a close eye on him, especially since he's his legal guardian. If we want someone from our class I'd rather we ask Shikamaru," Sakura said. Shikamaru was neutral when it came to Sasuke being accepted back to Konoha society. He was neutral about most things. However, he was rather vocal in his belief that Naruto was the best choice for future Hokage. "They could play that shogi board game."

The sound of running feet quickly approaching drew their attention. "Hey! Sakura! Naruto! Wait up!" A familiar and enthusiastic voice called from behind.

Sakura and Naruto paused in their journey to find Rock Lee in all his green and orange track suit glory running toward them with a cloud of dust rising up behind him. He caught up to them and continued to jog in place. "Lee, why are you up so early?" Sakura asked.

"I am training!" Lee answered enthusiastically. "I cannot waste the power of my youth!"

"All right! Maybe you can visit Sasuke later. He's not allowed to use his chakra, but you two could practice some taijutsu!" Naruto suggested. "Someone needs to knock him around during my absence," he added with a smirk.

"Okay!" Lee agreed. "I had intended to meet with my rival this morning for an early session, but his family has forbidden a practice session." His one-hundred watt smile dimmed a few shades.

"Neji?" Sakura asked. Lee referred to Neji as his eternal rival, such as Gai referred to their teacher Kakashi. "We are on our way to the Hyuga compound now. Do you want us to give Neji a message from you?"

Lee's smile returned full radiance. "You two are the honored guests? That's wonderful!" Lee reached out and took hold of Sakura's hands. "Please, Sakura, make sure that my rival is practicing his taijutsu. Do not let him skip out on his morning runs. I will in return make sure that your teammate, the sour-faced Sasuke, learns the power of youth!"

Naruto snickered.

Sakura pulled her hands out of Lee's grasp gently. "Thank you, Lee. We appreciate you taking the time to visit with Sasuke. We'll make sure that Neji continues his training."

"I want you to ensure that he does his morning run, Sakura. Will you promise me?" Lee asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Sakura murmured vaguely.

"That seems odd," Naruto said after they parted company with Lee. "Why would that stick in the mud Neji be forbidden to train with his teammates?"

"Good question," Sakura agreed. "We'll know soon enough." She reached for Naruto's elbow and squeezed his arm reassuringly. "This is going to be fun. It will be a good experience."

Naruto patted Sakura's hand. "Maybe if you say that enough times it will be true."

They drew near the Hyuga compound. The area was surrounded by a ten-foot tall wooden fence with spiked tops. At the front gates a pair of Hyuga guards stood at attention. They had the customary physical attributes of most Hyugas: dark brown hair, opaque pale eyes, taller than average builds, and stony expressions.

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno," the guard on the left said in a gravely voice.

"We have been expecting you," the guard on the right said in a rumbling baritone. Their voices were oddly similar. "I will escort you to Lord Hiashi. If you'll come with me," he said opening the gate and gesturing for them to follow him inside.

Sakura exchanged a quick look with Naruto. How were they going to be able to tell all these clan members apart? Inside the Hyuga compound was bustling with activity. The richest of the noble clans could be described as many things, but idle was not one of them.

They were escorted to the western most section of the compound. There was an elegant garden with cool shades of pink, blue, and purple flowers amidst complicated rock formations and various sprawling green foliage. In the center section stood a trio of sakura trees in full bloom. Inside a gazebo amongst the middle of the garden sitting around a low table on individual pillows were Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata, Neji, Hinata's little sister Hanabi, and a woman whom Sakura assumed was Hinata's mother.

"The Head Family," Naruto whispered.

Sakura took a deep, steeling breath through her nostrils and did her best to look calm and collected.

"Let me take your bags. I will have them delivered to your lodgings," the guide said holding out his hands. Sakura and Naruto removed their bags and handed them to the man. "May I present Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno," the guide said before he bowed and then abandoned them to the mercy of the Head Family of the Hyuga clan.

"Come, join us," Hiashi invited. He gestured toward the two empty places at the table. He sat at the head of the table, his wife and youngest daughter on one side, and Hinata on his other side. Neji was at the other end of the table and there were two empty pillows between Neji and Hinata.

Sakura sat between Neji and Naruto, with Naruto sitting next to Hinata. She cast a furtive glance toward Neji, but he stared stonily ahead and didn't acknowledge her or Naruto's presence. She thought he might offer some gratitude towards her and Naruto. They were responsible for saving his life.

"Thank you for having us," Sakura said politely when it became apparent Naruto wasn't going to say anything. He was nervously tapping the fingers of his right hand across his knee under the table. Sakura reached over and laid her palm over his hand to stop the fidget, then she brought her hands together on her lap lacing her fingers together.

"Yes, thank you for having us," Naruto echoed.

"This is my wife, Tomoe," Hiashi said nodding his head towards the silent woman at his side. "You know Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi," he said in turn looking pointedly at the individuals. "The Hokage briefed you about your requests," Hiashi stated. No one else spoke at the table. It felt very oppressive. How were they going to survive two weeks?

"I'm a little confused about it, actually," Naruto said with a nervous smile, scratching the back of his neck. "You wanted to invite me to stay here because I have no family?"

"It was disgraceful that the hero of Konoha, the son of the Yondaime Hokage was living in a hovel of an apartment," Hiashi stated. "I sought to rectify the situation. Perhaps one day you might even join our family."

"You ignored me pretty well for my first sixteen years," Naruto said.

Sakura glanced to her right and saw Neji's eyes were on her. As soon as she noticed him he averted his gaze. At least he was listening to the conversation. "When do you want me to begin training your medics?" Sakura asked, trying to keep Naruto from losing his temper. Hiashi was less likely to listen to one of Naruto's lectures on the importance of friendships than Nagato or Obito.

"You may start this afternoon. However, your primary responsibility will be to ensure the health of the Head Family," Hiashi said.

Sakura and Naruto both looked at Neji. The last they knew he was part of the Branch Family. However, his forehead was still bare of the cursed tattoo marking. He met their gazes. "I've been adopted," he answered their unspoken query quietly. That would explain why he was sitting opposite of Hiashi at the table. Did that make him the heir?

"I don't understand the necessity of my presence here. Evaluation for physical examinations at the hospital would be more efficient and I would have all the possible medical tools at my convenience," Sakura stated. She was glad that she and Naruto had eaten earlier. The table meeting didn't seem to involve food or drinks. The least the Hyugas could have done was to have served tea.

"Yes, that is strange," Neji deadpanned. He stared directly at his uncle opposite the table from him.

Hiashi clapped his hands twice and a flurry of servants arrived and began to place cups of tea in front of them all. They moved with such efficiency and grace that Sakura could hardly follow their movements. Soon, they were gone and there were now cups of tea and biscuits laying before them on the table. Neji reached for a biscuit and began to shred it it over his plate, but he didn't eat it.

The medical part of Sakura's brain wondered if he had a change in appetite since his resurrection.

"It is inconvenient for my family to leave our home when we need to be evaluated," Hiashi answered. "However, I will admit my master plan to you both Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sakura Haruno. It is my intention that Naruto court my daughter Hinata. As Naruto has no immediate family, it was suggested that you, Sakura, should serve as his chaperone as you have his best interests at heart."

Sakura set her cup down carefully, afraid that her hands might shake in anger and spill the hot contents. She tucked her hands under the table. She was technically older than Naruto and they were almost like family. However, it was a blatant lie on Hiashi's part. If what he said was true he'd have asked Iruka who had been like family to Naruto to attend, or Kakashi their teacher and team leader. Maybe Sasuke had been right. She felt a calloused hand close over hers and squeeze it briefly before the hand vanished. Naruto gave no visible indication that he'd just grabbed her hand under the table. Sakura almost thought she might have imagined it. At least she thought it was Naruto. She glanced at Neji, but he was like a statue. Surely, it wasn't him. Imagination or not, she felt more calm and was able to reign in her temper.

"I would enjoy getting to know Hinata better," Naruto said carefully. Hinata tucked her chin towards her chest, her dark purple hair spilled across her face and hid it from view.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm feeling ill," Neji said pushing away from the table. He gave a stiff nod and then hurried away from the gazebo with long strides and a purposeful gait.

Sakura watched him retreat and then glanced back toward Hiashi. The clan leader sighed and was rubbing his forehead in obvious frustration. Hanabi, across from Sakura was smiling at Neji's retreat. Sakura cleared her throat. "I will see to his medical needs. There are side effects to having been so close to death. Try not to take his behavior personally, Lord Hyuga," Sakura said politely. She rose from the table and walked briskly in the direction Neji had left.

As Sakura walked away she could still hear the conversation at the table. "Hinata, if you'll give Naruto a tour and then show him to his quarters," Hiashi asked.

"Yes, father," Hinata agreed.

"Neji, wait," Sakura called as she saw Neji making his way towards the gates of the compound. He continued to stalk away. Sakura narrowed her eyes and took off at a run infusing her legs with extra chakra to increase her speed. "I said, wait," Sakura said catching up and grasping Neji's shoulder.

He spun around to face her. His hands were at his sides in angry fists and the muscles in his arms were quivering in restraint. "What?" he barked, his pale lavender eyes flashed with barely contained rage. The look scared Sakura, it was too similar to the look in Sasuke's eyes when he had tried to kill her. Her hand fell away from his shoulder and she took a step back on instinct. That action alone seemed to soften Neji's hostility and his hands relaxed.

"Apparently, it's my job to ensure your well-being, so here I am."

"_He_ can ask you here and you follow orders. That's what he likes best," Neji answered.

Two sets of running feet approached. Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto and Hinata make their way towards them.

"Why are you ignoring Lee?" Naruto demanded when he reached Sakura's side and faced Neji. "We ran into him on our way here. He made Sakura promise to make you practice taijutsu and do your daily running."

"Did he?" Neji asked with a raised dark eyebrow. He sighed and his posture seemed to slouch slightly. "As the heir I now have even less freedom than I did before. I am no longer allowed to leave on missions unless either the Hokage or the Hokage's apprentice are on my team," Neji said with a pointed look of accusation at Sakura. "Congratulations on your promotion."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me, I didn't sign up to be the babysitter of the Hyuga clan."

"Actually, you did," Neji said. He moved so that he was facing Sakura directly and they stood nose to nose, or more nose to forehead given his height advantage. "You saved my life. It was a life I had willingly sacrificed. There are consequences. Now you are responsible for my life."

Sakura blinked at him in bewilderment. "Why that's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"If you don't like it, you should have left me dead," Neji said coldly. His eyes looked past Sakura toward Hinata. "Little sister, if you would be so kind as to show these two to their quarters." His pale eyes flickered back to Sakura's. "I apparently need to take my morning run."

"Don't disobey father, Neji. It will go easier on all of us if you play along," Hinata said.

"Fine," Neji agreed cooly.

Hinata and Naruto stood next to Sakura and they watched as Neji turned heel and took off at a brisk run. "I'm sorry about all this," Hinata apologized.

"It's not your fault that Neji is still an unsociable stick in the mud," Naruto huffed. He turned to Sakura. "What was he talking about? Promotion?"

"After you all left last night Master Tsunade and Shizune announced my promotion to jounin after they gave me the order to come here," Sakura admitted. "I had intended to tell you, but you caught me off guard this morning and so much has happened. I kind of forgot."

Naruto shook his head and grinned broadly. "This calls for Ramen! We should go celebrate!"

"I'm not sure we're allowed to leave the compound during our time here," Sakura said frowning.

"I can ask father," Hinata suggested. "Maybe we could visit Ichiraku Ramen Shop for dinner."

"To be honest, Hinata, you're the reason we agreed to come here. We thought we might save you from the oppression of this place," Sakura said looping her arm through Hinata's. "Well, and the Hokage ordered us to come, but we chose to come willingly for you."

"Th-thank you," Hinata said with a blush dusting across her pale cheeks. "It's all so strange. Father adopted Neji last night. He's the heir so now father is intent on having me secured in a strong marriage. Poor Hanabi, she has lost father's favor as well."

"You're only sixteen. Isn't it a bit premature?" Sakura asked.

"Not for clan politics, Sakura," Hinata answered. "Unfortunately, Neji is not used to the limitations of being the clan heir. His life is more valuable than everyone else's in the family. That's the reason father won't allow him to do missions. He can't risk his life now that he's made him the future of the Hyuga clan."

"You mean he cannot go on missions unless I or the Hokage herself accompany him," Sakura clarified.

Hinata's eyes were sad as she wrung her hands together in a nervous habit. "Even then, I doubt if father will allow it. Neji is more trapped now than he ever was as a Branch Family member," she said.

Sakura looked in the direction that Neji had run off and her heart felt heavy. Neji had trained hard to become the first jounin of their group of friends. He wanted to prove himself and he had done so countless times in battle and on missions. "And it's my fault. I took away his heroic ending," she said.

"We all did it, Sakura," Naruto said. "We all agreed to give a part of ourselves so that Neji might live."

"That's right," Hinata chimed in. "The future of my clan needs Neji. I had hoped that he would help change things for the better and now he has a chance to do so." She took a deep breath and then a large, friendly smile spread across her face. "Follow me. I will give you both a tour of the area and then show you to your lodgings."


	4. Match Making

_A/N: I wanted to thank my friend Shotgunhero for volunteering to be my beta on this story. She helped me not ramble quite so much in this chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter Four: Match Making**

The Head Family tea party that morning had been torturous. Hinata felt sorry for both Naruto and Sakura witnessing the tension in their clan. Neji did not accept his new position as the family heir graciously. He challenged her father on too many occasions. Hinata had kept her mouth shut when Neji had stormed away from the gathering that morning. Thankfully, Sakura came up with an acceptable excuse to ease Hiashi's anger, blaming Neji's behavior on his brush with death. How could Hinata compete?

The only positive note about the meeting was that Naruto seemed okay with the idea of a courtship with her. Hinata didn't want a relationship with the brave and heroic man to be based on politics.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata had given the two Team Seven shinobi a tour of the Hyuga compound. They had just dropped off Naruto at his quarters and were now in route for Sakura's.

"I am simply overwhelmed," Hinata confessed.

"I know what you mean." Sakura blew a puff of air out of her mouth and disturbed the hair that had fallen into her face. "This place is huge! You have more real estate than the other three noble clans combined."

Hinata wasn't thinking about her family's ancestral home. She was thinking about the fact that war had only just ended, and now her father was trying to marry her off. Even if he had chosen someone as wonderful as Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata worried about involving the man she loved into the oppressive politics of the Hyugas.

I wasn't talking about the size of the estate," Hinata said quietly. She slid open the door to the room across from hers. "This will be your room." While her father might have been trying to force a marriage union between his heirs and Naruto and Sakura, he was not one to overlook any form of impropriety.

They stepped inside the small bedroom. It was fully furnished with a bed, a wardrobe cabinet, a wooden night stand with a basin of water on it, a shoji screen, and a desk in the corner with a few books about herbs scattered across it.

"Those are some of my books. You probably already know all about the herbs in this region, but we have our own garden," Hinata explained. She started to fidget with her hands as Sakura went closer to the desk and inspected the books. Hinata forcibly stuck her hands behind her back to keep from her nervous habits. "Hajime placed your belongings in the cabinet in the far corner."

Sakura had picked up one of the books and riffled through the pages with a small smile creeping across her face. "This is great, Hinata," she said setting the book back down. She brushed her fingers across the shoji screen that was painted with elegant sakura blossoms . "Nice touch," she said with a soft chuckle referencing her namesake. She moved to sit on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Now, I know good and well that you aren't stressed about the size of your home," Sakura said when Hinata sat beside her. "I may not be from a long line of ninjas like you, but I do have a family. I can understand some of the stress they can place upon the shoulders of their children. I'm an only child and a girl at that. I worry constantly about disappointing my parents."

Hinata stared at Sakura and looked past the exterior of a brazen, confident, strong kunoichi. She remembered the very shy and soft-spoken Sakura of their youth. The one that Ino had taken under her wing. Sometime between eight and twelve years old the sweet Sakura had been replaced by another selfish fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha. Even with her fawning over Konoha's favorite prodigy Sakura remained a smart girl. She always received top marks in their class. Hinata was jealous that the girl, that never stood up for Naruto, but had been the focus of those bright blue eyes. Naruto had stared at Sakura in admiration and devotion while Hinata hid in the shadows admiring him secretly.

"I am sure they are very proud, Sakura," Hinata said. She often wondered if her parents were proud of her. Her father seemed pleased with her participation in the latest battle. He was proud of her improvement in skill thanks to Neji's tutelage. Her mother didn't voice her opinions much. She had no idea what was going on inside of her mother's mind.

Sakura shook her head and laughed softly. "I wasn't fishing for complements, Hinata," she said. "I only meant that while I grew up as a no one as far as the ninja society is concerned that through hard work and stubbornness I've been able to make a name for myself. You had unrealistic expectations placed upon you from birth. And yet, here we are. You've made quite the name for yourself too, Hinata. The people of Konoha are talking about you in the streets. They admire you. Little girls play dress up and pretend to be the Princess of the Hyuga clan!"

"I'm not a princess," Hinata argued. She ran her fingers through her long hair, brushing the strands away from her neck as they had begun to tickle and irritate her exposed skin. "I am glad that you're here."

"No you're not, and that's okay," Sakura said with a grin. "I promise, there is nothing going on between Naruto and myself."

Hinata opened her mouth to argue. She wasn't concerned about such a thing, but Sakura held up a hand and interrupted her before she could say anything in protest.

"Hear me out. I know what it is you see in Naruto — I see it myself. It's what you've seen all along. I only was able to see it when I took off my Sasuke fangirl blinders. Naruto is a good friend, he has a caring heart, and he sees the good in people. Not only does he have faith that anyone can be redeemed, but he has the strength that others can respect and more often than not he's able to win over the cruelest of hearts." Sakura took a deep breath and then took hold of Hinata's hands. She leaned towards her with an earnest look in her jade eyes. "I love Naruto too, but you love him more than I am capable. I am a selfish person and I would only dampen his spirit. You could strengthen him and he could strengthen you. I've seen the way you've grown as a kunoichi in both confidence and skill over the years so that you can stand by his side. I want to help make sure that happens. I will always support Naruto. I will see that his dreams become reality. However, if my presence somehow prevents him from seeing you I will leave in a heartbeat."

So, Hinata had been right. Sakura and Naruto did love one another. "If you love one another you should be together," she said slipping her hands away from Sakura's. If Sakura left, Naruto would chase after her. He spent years chasing after Sasuke and Sakura was much more important to him.

"No, because I love him, I'm letting him go to the better woman," Sakura said with a sad smile. "You are that woman. Your father may have ulterior motives, but he is right that Naruto would be good for this clan. And this family would be good for Naruto. He likes you," Sakura said. "He likes you a lot, Hinata. Now that he's here his blinders will be removed and he will no longer see me, but he'll finally see you. He already has started."

Hinata bit the inside of her lip as she processed Sakura's words. "Is it because you still love Sasuke?" She suspected that her father wanted Sakura there to keep her away from the last of the Uchihas.

"Sasuke terrifies me," Sakura confessed. "I don't know how I feel about him. I'm here to help you and Naruto see one another." She snorted in amusement. "I don't have to worry about my parents forcing me into marriage on my next birthday. Who cares about the daughter of the Harunos? My mother is a civilian and my father a lowly genin. They are wonderful people but they do not care about the politics of the shinobi world. Sometimes its to our advantage when people don't notice us. It gives us more freedom."

That freedom from anonymity was exactly what Neji no longer had. "Maybe you can help Neji," Hinata said.

"I think having Gai sensei for his leader and Lee and Tenten for his teammates helped Neji more than I ever could," Sakura said. "I don't understand why your father won't let him train with them any longer."

"Neji is only allowed on missions with individuals of like or superior rankings. You were his teammate before too, Sakura," Hinata pointed out. She could remember when they were training for the Chunin Promotion Exam. Neji would come home and complain about his new team member for the test. He didn't understand why that hot-tempered, destructive kunoichi had to be on his team. Why couldn't she have been on Shikamaru's old team?

Sakura snorted a laugh. "He couldn't stand me! I kept dropping trees on him and breaking the earth under his feet." She shook her head and a smile spread across her lips. "I was trained for close combat by Master Tsunade. It's hard to use my precise chakra control when I have to worry about the Hyuga prodigy shutting off my chakra network!"

Hinata smiled at the visual of Sakura keeping Neji at bay with a large tree as a barrier.

"Let me ask you something else, Sakura. When we were children why did you like Sasuke and not Naruto?" Hinata asked. She wanted to know. What was it that she saw in Sasuke that she didn't see in Naruto at the time?

Sakura rubbed her jaw with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, Naruto was always in trouble for his pranks. He hurt people by his actions and I didn't like that. As a previous victim of bullying I didn't like seeing people hurt. And he was always talking big, but he didn't practice he just bragged. And he didn't seem to understand the simplest of things. I thought he was stupid," Sakura admitted sheepishly. "To be honest, he's not the smartest guy, but he has a good heart. I think if he had more guidance from a loving family that he might have had someone help with his studies and practicing the ninja arts. I liked Sasuke before I realized it was the popular thing. He was smart and he was good at all the skills they taught us in class. He was handsome, but so was Naruto, so that wasn't really a factor. Though I do prefer men with dark hair. I was envious of Sasuke's strength and his accuracy with weapons. Also, I felt sorry for him. His family had been killed and he was so quiet and sad. I wanted to make him feel better." Sakura shrugged. "If I had known that Naruto was so hated because of the jinchuriki I would have treated him better. I would have felt sorry for him and wouldn't have been so hard. I would have realized that his bad behavior was his only way to gain attention."

Hinata's feelings of anger towards Sakura's treatment of Naruto in their youth dissolved at the other girl's explanation. However, hearing the reasons about why she initially had feelings for Sasuke sounded oddly similar to the same traits that Neji had. What would it have been like had Sakura been in Neji's class at the academy? Would the girl have developed a crush on Hinata's cousin?

"Why don't you come with me while I fulfill the excuse of a mission your father charged me with? We can evaluate the medic skills of your clansmen together. Maybe we can teach them increased knowledge of herbs as well," Sakura said. "I've been able to help Ino improve and you're able to see chakra. You could be a better surgeon than me with just a little more training."

"I would like that," HInata agreed. She didn't quiet believe Sakura's praise, but she appreciated the other girl's attempt to boost her confidence. No one else had the level of chakra control as Sakura. The pale lavender diamond marking the Strength of a Hundred Seal on Sakura's forehead was proof of that. Even the Hokage hadn't achieved the skill until she was older.

"Let's stop by Naruto's quarters first. He needs to ask your father for permission to take you out of the compound tonight for a date at the ramen shop— a double date to celebrate my promotion," Sakura schemed with a playful wink.

Hinata found herself nodding her head in agreement. This is what she envied about Sakura. She was able to plan and execute said plans. "Maybe he and Neji can spar together while we teach the medics. It can be suffocating here in this household. They'll both need to blow off steam."

"Why just them? Aren't we capable kunoichi?" Sakura said with a scheming grin spread across her lips. "I say we take them on girls against boys and then we can mix up the teams."

Hinata laughed nervously as she envisioned the destruction of the Hyuga compound after such a sparring session. "We'll need to use one of the practice fields. We don't have too many spare trees for you to uproot."

Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes. "I have refined my fighting style." She rose to her feet and offered Hinata her hand. "I took out a third of the zetsu army with my fists. I don't need to destroy the environment any more. I'm seventeen and a jounin. I'm not the destructive chunin of yester-years."

Hinata took the pink-haired kunoichi's hand and stood beside her. They were almost the same height and had similar athletic builds. Their differences outweighed their similarities, but she could sense a kindred spirit in Sakura. Sakura was seventeen, nine months older than Hinata and of age for marriage proposals.

She might not have realized that her being at the Hyuga estate was a carefully calculated move on Hiashi's part. They didn't have to be rivals for Naruto's love. Sakura was stepping away from the fight and holding the golden key to Naruto's heart out for Hinata to take. However, Hinata wasn't going to take Naruto. She was going to earn him. He would see her for the prize she was and not as a back up to accept after Sakura's rejection. Maybe Sakura and Neji might discover something in the works between them. Because, while Sakura seemed to feel she was unworthy of Naruto it didn't mean she that was unworthy of love. She did certainly deserve more than Sasuke Uchiha. Neji deserved something more than an arranged marriage. As clan heir most of his life would be decided by the current Head, but at least he might be able to pick who that life might be spent alongside.

"It sounds like we have a busy schedule," Hinata said. She promised herself that while Sakura was trying to encourage a relationship between her and Naruto, she would try to see if there might be some potential between the Hokage's apprentice and her emotionally battered cousin.

* * *

**OoO**

Hinata's tour of the Hyuga compound have been informative. People didn't credit Naruto with much intelligence, but he had two minds to pay attention to detail. While Naruto noticed the way the Hyuga children stopped their games to stare at him, Kurama noted the parents watching from the windows of their homes or from labors in the fields. Ninja were known for their excellent hearing, but Naruto's senses were superior to most shinobi thanks to his fox bijuu inhabitant.

After Hinata and Sakura dropped him off at his rooms he ventured out about the compound on his own. It wasn't long before he found Hiashi's private dojo. The clan leader was engaged in a kendo match with his youngest daughter. Another pair of Hyuga guards, akin to the ones outside of the gate that morning, stood at the entrance to the dojo.

Naruto cleared his throat and thought back to how his father spoke to people — memories he'd acquired when Kurama's seal was broken, when he'd traveled to the alternate dimension with Sakura, and later when Sasuke showed up in the final battle with the former Hokages in tow. Minato Namikaze spoke in smooth and soothing tones. He could calm the most wild of enemies — or calm his short-tempered wife.

The guards directed their attention to him. "Yes sir, can we help you?" the guard on the right asked.

"I would like to request an audience with Lord Hiashi," Naruto said in his most diplomatic and polite tone. "I can wait until he is available."

"No need to wait, Naruto," Hiashi said, coming toward the door with his byukugan activated. The thin white veins were pronounced around his pale lavender eyes. He had probably known of Naruto's presence for some time. Even if Naruto had bothered to mask his chakra, the byukugan would have seen past a genjutsu.

"Sir," Naruto said bowing stiffly at his waist. "I request your permission to take Hinata on a date tonight."

"A date?" Hiashi echoed with a raised dark eyebrow. The exposed veins around his eyes vanished as his vision returned to normal.

"Yes, a date. A double date in fact," Naruto explained. "I want to take her to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop to celebrate Sakura's promotion. I request that Sakura and Neji join us."

"We could have the food delivered here," Hiashi pointed out. "It would be safer."

Naruto's hands fisted at his side. "Sir, do you not think I am capable of keeping Hinata safe?"

Hiashi's pale eyes narrowed. "Hinata is capable of keeping herself safe."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at the clan leader's praise. "Well of course she is," Naruto said collecting himself. "Do I have your permission? It's a tradition of Team Seven to celebrate important milestones at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. If you are interested in my courtship of Hinata then I request that she be allowed to take part in this important tradition."

"I see," Hiashi said. His eyes flickered between the two guards standing on either side of them. He looked over his shoulder to where Hanabi continued the repetitious strikes of her wooden sword. "Okay, Naruto," he agreed looking back at him. "You may have this double date. However, there are rules and you must return by ten o'clock. Also, I do not want that Uchiha teammate of yours present around my heirs. Do you agree?"

He wasn't happy about the exclusion of Sasuke, but he could agree to it. He and Sakura could celebrate with the rest of Team Seven later. "Yes, I can agree to that."

* * *

**OoO**

Neji had spent an hour that morning running around the perimeter of the compound. How dare Sakura have such a casual attitude! He'd been a self-sacrificing hero and she took that away from him. He had freedom, he understood what his father had meant. Now he was back in the land of the living and with new responsibilities that he didn't want.

He paused, hands on his knees catching his breath when he realized that he was behind Naruto's assigned room. The blond shinobi was leaning against a nearby tree with his arms folded across his chest impatiently.

"At least Lee will be happy to know you're still taking your morning run seriously," Naruto said. He pushed away from the tree and stood in front of Neji. He wasn't quite as tall as the heir, but he made up in muscle for what he lacked in height. And ever since he had mastered sage mode, Naruto had an aura of strength about him.

"It was my intention to meet my teammates after our meeting this morning," Neji answered. He didn't need Naruto standing before him and lecturing him about the importance of friendship. "It's not my choice to avoid them."

"No, it's not," Naruto said frowning. "Look, I don't claim to know what exactly goes on in a clan like this, but if you want to change it you have a chance now. One day you'll be the leader."

"I didn't ask for this chance," Neji said. "You are the one that will lead Konoha to a bright future."

"Look," Naruto said reaching out and grasping Neji's shoulder. "Your sacrifice was the rallying point for the battle. We were victorious. There were so many losses. We couldn't save everyone, but Sakura knew how to save you."

"I didn't ask her to save me." Neji shrugged his shoulder out of Naruto's hand. "A shinobi should die valiantly in battle. I had that."

"Well maybe we didn't have the strength to let you go," Naruto growled. "Don't blame Sakura. We all contributed. You didn't see your teammates. Lee would never have recovered. I never would have recovered! Hinata never would have recovered!"

Neji sighed. "What's done is done. Why were you waiting out here?"

"Lee promised to help Sasuke with his taijutsu and in exchange we promised to practice with you," Naruto explained. "Tonight, we're going into town."

"Impossible. Hiashi has forbidden our leaving the compound for an indefinite amount of time," Neji argued. He began to walk and Naruto followed alongside him. He wasn't about to turn down a chance to spar with Naruto. It would be a nice challenge. "There's a small bamboo forest nearby that Hinata and I like to use for sparring."

"We're going on a double date to celebrate Sakura's promotion," Naruto explained. "Hiashi already agreed when I asked him. We just have a ten o'clock curfew."

"We're not having ramen," Neji stated. He wouldn't mind any excuse to leave the oppressive environment of the Hyuga household but he wasn't going to eat ramen.

"It's Sakura's choice and we have a tradition of eating at Ichiraku Ramen Shop," Naruto argued.

Neji ground his molars together in annoyance. Of course his uncle agreed to Naruto's request. He wanted him for a son-in-law and he'd see this as a small victory. "So I am to assume this double date involves us, Hinata, and Sakura?"

"Exactly," Naruto said with a cheeky grin. "It wouldn't be a double date if we invited all our Rookie friends."

"We're not exactly rookies anymore," Neji said. He was relieved that Sasuke wouldn't be joining them. It would have been nice to see his teammates, but any excuse to leave the compound would be appreciated.

"Let's see if you can keep up," Naruto said with a smirk. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Neji's eye twitched in annoyance as the field was suddenly swarmed by dozens of Naruto's shadow clones. Even if he were to engage his Byakugan he wouldn't be able to differentiate between the clones and the original. It was time to use his gentle fist to start eliminating the clones. If he could find the real Naruto and shut down his chakra network the fight would be over in a snap.

"I can see you're confident," Naruto chided. "Why don't you stop standing there thinking and come at me already!"

"Not a problem," Neji promised. "Eight Trigram Vacuum Palm!" He sent a wave of attacks towards the multiples of Naruto that were outside of his physical reach and watched with a satisfaction as they all popped out of existence with one well placed tenketsu attack to the vital area of their heart. "Eight down, two dozen more to go," Neji said with an arrogant smirk.

Naruto laughed, the sound echoed amongst his many shadow clones. "Let's see how you do against sage mode!"

Neji planted his feet firmly and stood in ready stance for whatever assault Naruto might bring his way. He'd deflect with his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolution. "Maybe you should stop boasting and come at me, yourself!"


	5. Celebrating Ramen-style!

_A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews. I'm glad y'all are enjoying this story! Once again, thank you to Shotgunhero for her excellent beta-ing skills! There are some reference spoilers to the current arc regarding the Sage of the Six Paths. You've been warned!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Celebrating Ramen-style**

Sakura glared at the back of her best friend's blond head. Naruto and Hinata were leading their group on the short walk from the Hyuga compound toward Ichiraku Ramen. It wasn't that she minded that Naruto and Hinata were walking side by side, except for the fact that it left her walking alongside a disgruntled Neji Hyuga.

"I could fix that for you," Sakura said casting her "date" a sidelong glance. A dark purple bruise marred the left side of his jaw. Naruto hadn't faired much better from their afternoon sparring session, but he'd let Sakura heal him. Neji had declined.

"I'm fine," Neji said, rubbing his jaw and grimacing.

"No, you're not. You can't eat with a broken jaw," Sakura said. She noticed Naruto's shoulders stiffen at her words. He felt guilty about the pounding he gave Neji when it became apparent that the heir would refuse medical help.

"It's not broken," Neji protested, turning to her, his pale eyes narrowed. "It's just bruised."

Sakura held up her fist menacingly. "It will be broken," she promised.

Neji stared at her fist then her face assessing the validity of her threat. "It might be a good excuse not to eat ramen," he deadpanned. "Fine," he agreed with a sigh. "Do what you want." He stopped walking, but kept his gaze focused ahead. Naruto and Hinata continued on without them.

Sakura grit her teeth in annoyance. "So stubborn," she murmured. Her fingers began to glow with her green healing chakra as she laid her fingertips gently on his jaw. It was a deep bone bruise and several of his teeth had been loosened. Eating would have been extremely painful for the man. She noticed the tension in his neck and shoulders ease as the soothing work of her healing jutsu took hold. "There," she said, stepping back after his face was perfectly flawless once more.

Neji rubbed his jaw absently. "Thank you," he said quietly before he started walking and closing the distance between him and their other two companions.

Sakura kept pace with him, but remained silent for the rest of the walk. She could see several citizens and ninja of Konoha mingling about on the streets. Life was starting to return to normal for the people of Konoha. The damage from Pein's attacks on the village had mostly been repaired. The majority of the shinobi were home with their families instead of far away on a deadly mission. In times of peace local gossip became the main source of entertainment. Several people took notice upon their famous quartet and whispered amongst themselves.

When they arrived to Ichiraku Ramen it wasn't busy and was sparsely populated with only a few other ninja. It was one of the few places that expanded in size after the village's recent reconstruction. They had their pick of any seats in the restaurant and they took a corner booth — Hinata and Neji took the inside seats by the window while Sakura and Naruto took the aisle positions. Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, came over towards them to take their orders. "Welcome," she greeted. "It's a bit unusual for you to not eat at the bar. Where's the rest of your team?"

"We're here to celebrate Sakura's promotion!" Naruto said with a proud grin. "She's a jounin now! And we'll be back later with Team Seven to do another celebration."

"Wow, congratulations, Sakura!" Ayame said. "Order whatever you'd like and it's on the house as a token of our good will towards you, Jounin Haruno." Ayame turned her head and called over her shoulder towards her father. "Dad! Sakura's a jounin now!"

"Naruto's friend? Well how about that! Huzzah, Haruno!" Teuchi praised raising a bowl of noodles he was working on in the air.

"Thank you, Ayame," Sakura said. "I'll just take the miso ramen dish, the same as usual."

"Of course." She wrote down Sakura's order on a small notebook. She turned her attention to Hinata. "And you?"

Hinata stared down at the menu in her hands with a look of deep concentration. "How about shoyu with beef?"

"Excellent choice," Ayame said with an encouraging smile. She turned to Naruto. "I'll get you the usual. One bowl of each will do?" Naruto nodded. Ayame turned towards Neji. "And you, sir? Anything look appetizing?"

"Not especially," Neji grouched. He had his arms folded over his chest and was staring out the window to his side. His menu lay unopened in front of him. "I'll take whatever she's having," he said gesturing this his head in Sakura's direction.

Ayame flipped shut her small notebook and smiled warmly at them while collecting the menus. "I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes," she said before heading towards the back of the restaurant to submit their orders.

"You two really do come here too often," Neji commented.

"It's a good habit to know the person making your food," Naruto advised waving his finger at Neji. "For instance, Sakura is a terrible cook. If I knew she was making my food I'd rather go hungry—," Naruto abruptly cut off his sentence with a grunt of pain. "Son of a— that hurt!"

Sakura had kicked Naruto hard in the shin under the table.

Naruto reached down and rubbed his hand over his bruised leg. "What was that for?"

"I'm not a terrible cook. You just don't like anything that's not ramen," Sakura explained. "Kakashi-sensei thinks my meals are great. So does Sai."

"Kakashi is former ANBU. I'm sure he's eaten worse," Naruto said. He stretched his arms above his head and then laced his fingers together cradling the base of his head to rest casually against the backrest of the booth. "And Sai's trying to stay on your good side since he thinks we're not going to need him anymore now that Sasuke has returned," Naruto said. "He hasn't even called you Ugly in weeks!"

"Technically, you don't need him anymore. You don't need a five-man squad," Neji pointed out. He glanced over at Sakura with a raised dark eyebrow. "Sai calls you Ugly and you don't break his jaw?"

"Sai had several social problems. And he calls me Hag, not Ugly. I am the oldest on our team — aside from Kakashi-sensei of course. He means well. Having a five-man squad will allow us to rotate so that we can recover," Sakura said. She didn't like the idea of Sai feeling like he was disposable. He'd been a loyal teammate and friend to her and Naruto for a long while now.

"You can't rotate, Sakura," Neji argued. It bothered him that Sai called Sakura ugly or hag— either was a terrible insult for a young lady. She wasn't beautiful like Ino, or cute like Tenten, but she was certainly pleasant — if one didn't mind pink hair. "The medic is essential."

"Your team doesn't have a medic," Hinata said quietly.

Neji shrugged. "That's why for our more difficult missions we're generally teamed up with Team Seven. The Hokage must hold you in high esteem, Sakura."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. While it seemed that Neji was praising her from his words, it felt like he was snarling at her. Thankfully, Ayame returned with their food at that time and placed their steaming bowls of ramen in front of them.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto called out clicking his chopsticks together. He dug right in to his first of three ramen bowls while Hinata began to eat at a slower pace.

Sakura set aside her chopsticks in favor of a porcelain soup spoon to scoop up her watery noodles. She'd blew on the hot food before sampling the flavor. "This is really good!" She glanced to her side at Neji since he had ordered the same food as her curious as to his opinion. His bowl sat untouched and he continued to stare out the window. "Aren't you hungry, Neji?"

Neji glanced at his food in disinterest.

"Is it spicy?" Hinata asked.

"He ordered the same as me. I don't do spicy," Sakura said with a smile. She worried about Neji not eating. He had to have been depressed and as a medical professional and as his friend she felt it was her duty to make sure he took care of himself. That was part of the reason Hiashi Hyuga had more or less shanghaied her into living with the Hyugas for the foreseeable future.

"You don't like spicy food?" Neji asked glancing at her with a mildly surprised expression. Every emotion seemed mild on him.

"Sakura can't stand it," Naruto said with a laugh. He set aside one empty bowl and started on his second one.

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe we can order you something else. Maybe they can get you some herring soba," she suggested. She started to wave Ayame over, but paused when Neji grabbed her wrist. He was staring at her hard, his opaque lavender eyes searched her face suspiciously. "What?"

"How did you know I like herring soba?" Neji asked.

Sakura pulled her hand out of his grip and he let her go without protest. "I may be a poor cook according to Naruto, but I always like to research what my teammates preferred and disliked foods are. We've been teammates a few times — you, me, Naruto, and Lee," she explained. It wasn't like it was a big deal. "I do have an excellent memory."

"Sakura always received the top marks in our class," Hinata added quietly.

Neji's lips thinned, but he said nothing. He picked up his chopsticks and began to pick at his noodles.

"The spoon makes it easier," Sakura suggested. Ayame had looked in their direction in askance, but Sakura waved her off with a smile.

Neji set aside his chopsticks and started to use his spoon.

* * *

**OoO**

Dinner had been tolerable. The conversation flowed mostly between Naruto and Sakura — the two could talk about nothing for hours. Occasionally, Hinata would chime in, but Neji held his peace. He'd been pleasantly surprised by the miso ramen soup. He'd also been caught off guard by Sakura's attention to detail — she remembered that herring soba was his favorite food. It was becoming harder to hold a grudge against her for saving his life.

He rubbed his jaw absently and was grateful that the sharp pain that he'd nursed all afternoon, since his sparring session with Naruto, had finally been healed. Sakura was a smart, thoughtful, and talented kunoichi, but that didn't mean he had any intention of appeasing his uncle and starting a relationship with her.

Perhaps he could be cordial, but he didn't intend to be too friendly with her lest she have the wrong idea about his interests.

"Neji, big brother, are you okay?" Hinata asked, she'd somehow traded places with Sakura and was walking alongside him in their four-man group.

He looked up to see Naruto and Sakura deep in quiet conversation. The word 'Sasuke' was heard and he didn't care for the sharp, stabbing ache in his gut when he heard the name of the traitor. He'd almost died on the first retrieval mission they'd attempted after the Uchiha first defected. He had died during his last big battle, only to learn upon his revival that the Uchiha had shown up in the last hour with unexpected reinforcements that led the the battle's victory.

"I'm fine," Neji said. "I'm just tired." He realized that they weren't heading back to the Hyuga district. It was nearing the ten o'clock curfew his uncle had issued them. Not that he minded disobeying Hiashi whenever the opportunity arose. "Where are we going?"

Naruto turned to face him, walking backwards. He grinned broadly, his fox whiskers prominently displayed by the flushed appearance of his face. "We're going to show you two some place special. Sakura and I like to go there sometimes to meditate."

Neji scoffed. He doubted that either of those two emotional shinobi knew the meaning of meditation.

Someone started running towards their direction. "Sakura!"

They turned around to see Ino Yamanaka. "Good evening, Ino," Sakura greeted with a warm smile. "It's a little late for you to be out by yourself," she added with a slight touch of worry in her tone.

Ino caught up and glanced over the group. She noted Hinata and Neji's appearance with raised eyebrows. "I just heard the news of your promotion. I thought you would be with Team Seven celebrating at the ramen stand, but the owner said you and Naruto had already left."

"We were celebrating, but not with Team Seven," Sakura explained.

"We'll celebrate with our team after we're done with our current assignment," Naruto said. He grinned. "One can never have too much ramen!"

"That's not true and you know it," Sakura scolded. "Ramen is saturated in carbohydrates and the only reason it hasn't affected you adversely is because you have an insane metabolism."

Neji sighed in relief and drew Sakura's eye. He shrugged. "I am just glad that our medical expert has dietary knowledge."

"Do you think Sasuke is at home?" Ino asked.

"He's under house arrest," Sakura said. "Where else would he be?"

"With you two," Ino said gesturing towards Sakura and Naruto. "I need to talk to him."

"Ino," Sakura said gently. "I would advise against seeking him to confess your feelings."

Hinata moved closer to Neji's side and whispered in his ear. "They both had crushes on Sasuke since we started at the Academy."

Neji already knew that. Every girl that didn't have a crush on him at the Academy had a crush on Sasuke. It's like young girls had a thing for emotionally damaged boys.

Ino's hands flew to her hips and she glared at Sakura in animosity. "Worried about the competition, Forehead?"

"Ino, I don't want you to be hurt. You don't really know who Sasuke is. You have feelings for the boy he once was. The man he is now is a stranger," Sakura explained. "You can confess your feelings all you want, but he's been through a lot. He needs time and space."

"You're just worried he might choose me. You're not so special, Sakura Haruno," Ino said poking a finger at Sakura's shoulder. "You may be the Hokage's Apprentice and a jounin now, but you have no family. You come from nothing. The Uchiha Matriarch needs to be someone with skill, beauty, and an impressive pedigree." She made to poke Sakura in the shoulder again, but Sakura batted away her hand effortlessly and stepped back to Naruto's side.

"Do what you will, Ino. I warned you," Sakura said.

"Let's go, Sakura," Naruto said quietly. "Sasuke will be fine."

"Of course he'll be fine now! I'm going to visit him! Unlike you two terrible examples of friendship out celebrating while he's imprisoned," Ino said sniffing. She whirled on her heel and started stalking back the direction she came.

"Why did she call you Forehead?" Neji asked.

Sakura laughed softly and touched her forehead lightly. "Ino and I became friends when we were little because I was constantly being teased about my pink hair and my giant forehead by the other kids. Sometimes I call her Pig."

Neji nodded. "I've seen her eat, your nickname for her is appropriate." He eyed Sakura's forehead critically. "Your forehead is appropriately proportioned."

Sakura shrugged. "Sometimes your own insecurities create problems that aren't there."

Naruto touched Sakura's shoulder. "You know she doesn't know what she's talking about, right?"

"She's just a confused teenager with raging hormones," Sakura said. She and Naruto started to lead them again and Hinata and Neji fell into step behind them.

"Sakura has learned a great deal of restraint," Hinata said quietly. "What Ino said isn't true. No one cares about Sasuke more than Naruto and Sakura."

Neji was reassessing his earlier thought about Ino being beautiful. Her cruel actions made her decidedly less attractive and Sakura's gentle deflection seemed to add a few more points in her favor. "Ino doesn't have impressive pedigree. She's not from one of the Noble Clans," Neji pointed out. "And compared to Sakura, her skill level is decidedly less appealing to the Uchiha."

"Sometimes we dream about someone beyond our means," Hinata whispered, her pale eyes trained on Naruto's back.

Neji didn't know much about Sakura's family — only that she was an only child and her parents were both still alive. As he grew up in the Branch Family to serve as subservient to the Head Family he didn't care for Ino's words. Telling Sakura that she came from nothing reminded him of the feelings he had as a child. Unlike Sakura, he knew he was part of the greatest clan. She had to claw her way to the top with even her friend's constant discouraging barrage. Except perhaps Naruto and Tsunade, not many people thought much of Sakura until she re-united with Naruto after his training with Jiraiya. Neji had fought alongside her in the Chunin Promotion Exam, perhaps he should have given her a little more credit. Rock Lee had certainly sang Sakura's praises, but Neji thought that was because of the taijutsu expert's crush on her.

The sky was clear and the stars shown brightly by the time they reached the Hokage Monument. No one else was at the mountainside. The four of them sat on the ground, Naruto and Sakura laid back and stared at the sky. Hinata followed suit taking the spot on Naruto's other side, but Neji remained sitting lotus-style. How could one meditate in such a relaxed prone position?

"Sakura, I'm really glad you're a jounin, but I hate that Sasuke-bastard and I are still genin," Naruto lamented.

"The Chunin Promotion Exam is a right of passage, Naruto. Tsunade would have promoted you to jounin too, but she doesn't want you to miss the experience of the chunin exam. And Sasuke needs it. He needs to be humbled and having you at his side going through the same experience will help him," Sakura explained.

"But, even Hinata is a chunin! I do't want to be dead last," Naruto cried out.

"He didn't mean that," Sakura said turning to Hinata. His cousin nodded and gave a wavering smile. "Naruto, you are a sage. You're the most logical choice for the sixth hokage. You defeated Madara."

"I only defeated Madara because Sasuke and I worked together," Naruto interrupted. "I got Neji killed — for a while at least — because I wasn't strong enough."

Neji frowned. He wasn't aware that Sasuke and Naruto had defeated Madara together. He had been rather dead at that point in the battle. Neji was tired of Naruto's laments. Apparently he and Sakura still had pretty bad insecurities from their childhood. "Naruto, you do not need to fish for compliments."

"What does that mean? I'm not fishing. I'm not hungry. Why would I fish?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It means stop complaining about having to take the Chunin Promotion Exam. It is an event that showcases the talents of our shinobi to the daimyos of the other lands. The other ninjas are aware of your prowess. They saw you in the war. You destroyed me in this afternoon's sparring match and I'm a highly respected jounin. You aren't dead last and you won't ever be again. And regarding your offhanded remark about Hinata — she's quite skilled. I'd say she's the most talented kunoichi in our clan."

"Naruto, why don't you share with Hinata and Neji what you and Sasuke experienced when you were near death and met the Sage of the Six Paths?" Sakura suggested. "Neji missed that part of the battle and Hinata was too far away to have seen clearly."

"It turns out that the Sage of the Six Paths had two sons. One was the ancestor of the Uchihas — he was the first son. That son was arrogant and did everything himself. The second son was the ancestor of the Senju. As a youth he wasn't very skilled, but he learned and became strong, because he accepted help from his friends. The spirits of the sons were reincarnated into Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, and later into Sasuke and me. So in order to defeat Madara we had to work together — the skills of the sage and the power of the Rinnegan."

Neji stared at Naruto for several moments. Naruto was the one that convinced him that fate didn't dictate their lives, but now he was speaking that he and Sasuke were fated to live in conflict. That their working together was the only way to defeat the great evil of Madara Uchiha.

"So the two of you really are brothers," Hinata said quietly.

Naruto held up his hand and showed them a tattoo of a sun on his palm. "Sasuke has the moon on his palm."

"You and Sasuke will put up a great show in the Chunin Promotion Exam," Sakura said reassuringly. She sat up. "We should probably head back. I believe we have a curfew."

"Let's stay just a little longer," Hinata said. She reached for Naruto's hand, the one marked by the sun tattoo, and held it.

"If we're late, I'll take the blame," Sakura said closing her eyes and laying back down. "There's no need for any of you to be in trouble. I'm the only one of us that doesn't have to live with Hiashi for long."

Neji stared down at Sakura in disbelief. Did she really believe that Hiashi would let her leave after her medical services had been performed? "I'll share in that blame," Neji said. He laid back next to Sakura and stared up at the sky. It really was a nice night. A small smile touched his lips. He was looking forward to arriving home after curfew.

* * *

**OoO**

Sasuke was at home with his ANBU guards reading a book. Kakashi had brought him a novel about the power of friendship — apparently he had more than just Icha Icha porn books. It wasn't the best book, but it was better than complete solitude. His kitchen was fully stocked courtesy of Naruto and Sakura. He was saddened to hear of their extended job request with the Hyugas. He was especially unhappy about Sakura being there. He'd just revealed his intended role for her in the next phase of his life and she had to leave.

He knew things between them would be awkward. They'd both tried to kill each other. However, he trusted no one more than her and Naruto. Kakashi was close, but he knew that Kakashi would put the well-being of Naruto and Sakura above him. Though, technically Kakashi was his legal guardian at least until his eighteenth birthday — which was only about six weeks away.

There was a knock on his front door. Sasuke set aside his book and went to answer it.

The ANBU guard greeted him. "You have a visitor, Ino Yamanaka."

"I don't really want any visitors," Sasuke said frowning. What could Ino possibly want.

The ANBU guard shifted uncomfortably. "She's rather persistent."

Sasuke sighed. She was one of Sakura's good friends and he didn't want Sakura to be upset with him. "Very well," he agreed. He returned to the den and opened his book again. He didn't see why he should go out of his way to pretend that Ino's visit was welcome. He glanced up when she entered the room and cleared her throat.

"May I sit down?" Ino asked.

"Do what you want," Sasuke said. "I have no jurisdiction. As you can see I'm under house arrest."

Ino tucked her long hair behind her ear nervously. She wore it down instead of in her usual ponytail. The alternation in her appearance did not go unnoticed. She sat across from him. "What are you reading?"

Sasuke closed the book once more, hiding the cover and tucked it into his back pocket. "I don't believe you've come to visit me at night to discuss my reading material."

Ino shifted anxiously. "I ran into Sakura and Naruto. Those two jerks were out celebrating her promotion to jounin without you. They were out with Neji and Hinata Hyuga!"

Sasuke shrugged. Did Ino come to see him to gossip? "We had breakfast this morning." There was no need to point out that they stocked his kitchen and made sure he'd be fine during their absence. Hiashi Hyuga had demanded their presence. They had no control over that.

His reaction seemed to confuse Ino. "I wanted to let you know, Sasuke, that my feelings for you haven't changed," Ino said.

Sasuke frowned. "Your feelings for me?" He knew that Ino, like all the other girls at the Academy, had a crush on him. They weren't ever friends so it was impossible for her to have real feelings for him.

"I love you, Sasuke. I've loved you since we were children," Ino confessed.

"Ino, I appreciate your sentiment, but you don't love me. You don't even know me." He'd seen the love in Sakura's eyes for him when she held a kunai dipped in poison at his neck and he'd seen the acceptance when he'd taken that kunai with the intention of killing her. That was love. Sakura, his friend, had loved him enough to kill him. She'd wanted to stop his descent into madness. She and Naruto had done so much for him and then when he returned to that last battle with reinforcements she'd truly captured his attention. She was strong.

"That's not true. I do know you! When the other rookies and Team Gai plotted your death I was against it. Sakura, she is the one that tried to kill you," Ino explained. "I still had faith in you."

"That's because you didn't know me. Sakura knows me. She knows the madness that raged within me," Sasuke said. Ino sounded just like Karin. They were willing to accept his madness because he was so good looking and so cool. Neither wanted to try to help him be the good person that Itachi wanted and needed him to be. He didn't like the way Ino seemed to try to badmouth Sakura. What kind of friend would do that? "Sakura is my precious friend."

"Okay, maybe I'm not saying things right. Sakura's great, yes, of course. However, I think that if you're ready to settle down and start a family that you should consider me," Ino said. "I have impressive genes. My family's blood-line limit is very useful. I am in excellent medical condition and I don't mind having several children. My feelings for you are genuine."

"Ino, I'm not interested. I have already expressed my intentions to Sakura that she become the Uchiha Matriarch," Sasuke said patiently.

Ino's hands clenched into fists. "Why? She's completely inappropriate! You want your kids to have pink hair?"

"Pink hair is a recessive gene, so that doesn't matter. She's the smartest girl in our generation, she's the strongest kunoichi of our generation, and she doesn't have any conflicting blood-lines in her genetics. I won't have my Sharingan compete with your mind-body swap blood-line," Sasuke explained. "Her intelligence and perfect chakra control might be traits passed down to her children — both are attributes that I would want in my future children."

"I may not be as smart as Sakura, but at least I'm an option. You didn't see how chummy she was with Neji Hyuga!" Ino cried out.

Sasuke could feel his temper rising. He knew that Hiashi Hyuga would try to not only incorporate Naruto into his family, but that he also had his sights set on Sakura. Why wouldn't he? Part of him wished that Neji had been left for dead on the battlefield.

"Ino, do you know why Naruto, Sakura, and I were put on Kakashi's team when we graduated the Academy?" Sasuke asked.

Ino shrugged.

"Our teams were chosen because we would compliment one another. Naruto is very strong and passionate, but he's not very smart. Sakura and I were the two smartest in our class. Naruto and I come from very powerful parents. Sakura comes from simple parents as you said, but she was placed right alongside us. We each trained independently under the Sannin. She belongs with me," Sasuke said. He'd spoken more words to Ino in their current conversation than in all previous conversations combined.

"I won't wait around forever," Ino hissed. She rose to her feet and stormed towards the door.

After she slammed the door behind her, it opened again quietly. One of his ANBU guards entered and removed his mask revealing his identity as Sai. In his hands he held a shoji board and pieces. "Women," he said shaking his head with an absent smile.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. He was developing a migraine.

"Naruto and Sakura would not want you to be alone," Sai said. He sat across from Sasuke on the floor and set out the shoji board. He began to set out the pieces for the Japanese chess game. "I borrowed this from Shikamaru. Sente or Gote?"

"I suppose you overheard Ino?" Sasuke asked. "I'll take black," he said. He moved a pawn piece on the shoji board.

"She was rather persistent," Sai said. He moved a white pawn on the shoji board.

"I'm sure you have an opinion," Sasuke said. He moved a lance.

"Yes, I think you need to back off Sakura. You hurt her and Naruto countless times," Sai said. He moved a rook and knocked out Sasuke's pawn. "That doesn't mean you have to pursue Ino. You should focus on rebuilding your friendships and bonds."

"And maybe making some new bonds," Sasuke said. Maybe Sai wasn't so bad.


End file.
